


When Fate gives you Skeletons

by Lacey5296



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Big bitties, Fluff, Inspired by LeenaZeny One Bitty Bone at a Time, Lulu is a badass, Other, Racial slur by asshole, SO MUCH FLUFF, Some angst, There will be fluff, They Are My Children Now, UT!Sans - Freeform, character is asexual, character is black, cursing, how to lawyer??, legal things I really dont know but will do my best, like toddler sized, mentions of abuse, new mom will kick your ass, ut!papyrus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2019-08-23 10:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16617110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacey5296/pseuds/Lacey5296
Summary: Lulu was never one to really believe in fate. Yet, when fate puts a life changing situation in your lap, literally, then some suspension of belief is called for.





	1. Raining Skeletons

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One Bittybone At A Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6671542) by [LeenaZenyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeenaZenyo/pseuds/LeenaZenyo). 



Lulama was never one to really believe in fate. Yet, when fate puts a life changing situation in your lap, literally, then some suspension of belief is called for. She had been sitting on a bench, waiting for her bus home when a solid weight landed on her lap, making her body lurch. 

“What the hell?” She groaned out, body already aching. 

Glancing down she froze as she took in a small skeleton. That alone was unnerving until the spindly little thing moved. 

Oh! It was a monster. A skeleton bitty, but not so much on the bitty side. It was the size of a small toddler and seemed to be trying to fold in on itself. 

“Hello,” Lulama said in a lowered babying tone. 

The skeleton brightened, its teeth stretching into a grin before it chirped back. “HELLO!” 

“Are you alright? Did you fall?”

The skeleton nodded and pointed up, she followed the digit, trying not to stare too much, and nearly jumped in surprise. Another small skeleton was clinging to the wall next to an open window. It was rounder than the one in your lap. 

“Oh my god! Why is he out there?”  
This time Lulama did jump to her feet, arms wrapping and carrying the small skeleton. 

“We were escaping…” the skeleton in her arms supplied while clutching her back. 

“You were…” the words died in her throat as she noticed the worn and torn clothes barely covering his-she suspected it was a he-little body. Looking closer she saw darkened patches on his arms and skull, small scratches covering almost his whole body. 

A righteous fury filled Lulama. No one was going to get away with abusing a bitty on her watch. Stifling her anger as to not alarm the skeleton in her arms she instead smiled at him. 

“Would you like me to help you?”

The skeleton’s smile brightened tenfold and he nodded vigorously. “YES, PLEASE! KIND LADY!”

“My name is Lulama, but you can call me Lulu.” Her emotions continued to settle as her mind raced with ideas on how to proceed. “What’s your name sweetheart?”

The skeleton placed a hand on his chest and puffed it out proudly. “MY NAME IS THE GREAT PAPYRUS!” 

“Nice to meet you Papyrus, now can you tell me the name of your friend up there?”

“THAT IS MY LAZY BROTHER SANS! ALTHOUGH HE HAS NOT BEEN AS LAZY WITH THIS WHOLE ESCAPING THING! I AM VERY PROUD OF HIM FOR THAT!”

Lulu filtered through all of that and just continued to smile at Papyrus. “He seems like a good brother then. Now I’m going to need your help getting him down. He looks scared and probably doesn’t trust me since I haven’t met him yet. Do you think the Great Papyrus can help me with this?”

“OF COURSE!” Papyrus turned and cupped his hands. 

“SANS! BROTHER! COME DOWN! THIS NICE LADY HAS PROMISED TO HELP US!” 

“I’m going to put you down now so I can catch him. Stay by my side ok?” Lulu noticed people were starting to stop and stare, some even gasping in horror when they looked up and noticed Sans. 

Papyrus nodded and kept a hold of her shirt while standing on the bench. Lulu cupped her hands. “You can jump Sans! I’ll catch you then we’ll get you to a safe place!”

She could see Sans shaking his head. Papyrus joined in. “SANS! COME DOWN ALREADY YOU LAZY BONES! SHE HAS SAID SHE’LL HELP US! SHE HAS A GOOD SOUL, BROTHER!”

That seemed to click with the (somehow) pudgier looking skeleton and Lulu watched as he seemed to maneuver himself to jump. She stretched her arms out and bends her legs slightly to brace for impact. 

Sans whipped his head towards the window then throws himself out and plummets towards Lulu. Stepping just slightly to adjust herself she quickly found herself with her arms full of skeleton once more. 

Letting out a loud huff of air she was greeted with a few cheers from the onlookers. She ignored them and peered down at Sans. He was clutching her tightly and his ribcage was moving rapidly. 

She readjusted him and sat back down on the bench only to have Papyrus inserting himself into her arms and pulling Sans into a hug. 

As the two brothers babbled quietly to each other Lulu looked up and saw a man ducking back in from the open window. She scowled and waited to see if he would come down and confront them. She was ready to go down swinging. Not physically of course. 

People were talking loudly all around her, good witnesses. She ignored them, however, and focused on the little skeletons in her lap. Both were in malnourished conditions, physical abuse clear on their bodies. She slipped out her phone and readied the camera app.  
Evidence, one always needed evidence.

As she hoped, Lulu watched a man storm from the apartment building and zero in on her. She gently moved the brothers off her lap and discretely turned on the camera, holding it neutrally, but still aimed upward towards the approaching man. 

“You nigger bitch!” He howled, blind to the gathering crowd. Off to a pleasant stop. 

Lulu said nothing and watched him get into her personal face. Fingers already jabbing at her. 

“Those are mine! Give them back! You dumbass nigger bitch! You and your people think you can just steal from good hard-working citizens like me! Think again you bitch!”

Lulu kept calm and let her face remain neutral. She held up her free hand in a defensive, placating manner. 

“No.”

He man continued to yell and seemed ready to strike. So she loudly interrupted.

“Sir, are you aware it is illegal to abuse bitties?”

The man paused, just long enough to continue. 

“Physical abuse of a bitty is now a jailable offense that can result in up to 10 years jail time. We you aware of this sir?” 

The man seemed to pale and his voice dropped to a pathetic stuttering. 

“My name is Lulama Trusman. Daughter to the CEO of the Trusman Firm.” Recognition flickered in the man’s dimming eyes. 

“If you would like to file a case against me, I can help provide a lawyer to you. If not I suggest you turn over your adoption papers and end this.”

He seemed too stunned to move. “If not I will tell you now that I will be filing against you for a racial hate crime. Along with two charges of bitty abuse.”

The man shook his head rapidly and frantically gestured back towards the building before running off. 

Cheers erupted from the onlookers, shouts of women power and black women power, and all the like filtered past Lulu.  
She was almost as mad at them as she was against the man. She doubted almost no one would actually have helped if he had laid a hand on her. 

A gentle tug on her blouse pulled her back to the two young brothers. She crouched down and smiled at them, putting her phone away at the same time.

Sans was tucked slightly behind Papyrus and held onto his arm in a protective manner. He glanced cautiously up at her. Papyrus on the other hand was practically vibrating with energy. 

“WOWIE! YOU’RE JUST LIKE A SUPERHERO! STANDING UP TO THE BAD MAN AND WINNING! YOU DIDN’T EVEN HAVE TO KICK HIS BUTT!” 

Lulu laughed loudly at his excitement and softly patted his skull. “So you like superheroes? I can see why, you’re just as brave and as cool as they are.”  
If Papyrus could smile any wider he seemed to. Sans even seemed to perk up a little at her words. She smiled a little softer at the smaller skeleton. “Same with you. Helping your brother out like that. You’re both really brave.”

Both of them seemed to take those words to heart and teared up a little. How their tears glowed blue and orange, Lulu didn’t know. She chalked it up to magic.  
She patter their heads and opened her arms in an inviting gesture. They both plowed into her and she scooped them up. Now that they didn't hit her at terminal velocity they both were very light. She didn’t know if it was the abuse, or the skeleton thing. She decided to think about it later. 

The man scrambled back not too long after and gawked at her with her arms full of skeletons. She glared at him and took his papers with a quick and shallow, “Thank you.”

With great timing the bus pulled up and it opened its doors. She didn’t look back as she boarded. The skeleton brother peeked up and glanced around curiously. 

“where are we going?” Sans asked in a very quiet voice. His voice was at a much lower tone and volume so Lulu barely caught it. 

“I’m taking you home!” She grinned at them as she plopped them down in a seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! This was a little spur of the moment thing, but I am in love. I also dont have a writing schedule, but I thrive on fluff and inspiration!  
> Speaking of! This was inspired by: One Bitty Bone at a Time, by LeenaZeny. Go read here: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeenaZenyo/pseuds/LeenaZenyo. Cause it is adorable!  
> Comment any ideas you have on what you want to see in the future as I have no “real” plot that this moment....  
> Thanks again!


	2. Warm and Fluffy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home at last. Let the rest wait until later. For now. Clingy boys and cute fluff!!

The whole bus ride, and the short walk from the bus stop, Papyrus asked questions nonstop. He asked about everything he saw. Lulu answered when he stopped to breathe or really wanted an answer. His childlike excitement made her heart fill warm and fuzzy. 

She could see some strangers get annoyed at his constant questions. Fuck them. She thought as she patiently answered the excited skeleton. 

Sans looked uncomfortable for most of the trip, but eased slowly as Lulu showed no signs of being upset at Papyrus’ questions. She understood that some people had no patience or understanding with children, but with Papyrus, he could talk her ear off every day and she’d still feel no annoyance. 

The boys obviously suffered a great deal and were very stunted educationally wise. That thought almost made her burst into tears. At the same time she felt the fury of a thousand suns and the desire to castrate that man. 

Thoughts aside Lulu saw that Sans tried to feign disinterest, but she saw him glance at her during some questions. He was definitely the big brother of the two. He never let go of Papyrus. Glaring at people who gawked too long or in the wrong way. Lulu smiled a bit wider at that. Papyrus had a good big brother

The boys both perked up when she reached her apartment building. She pulled open the front door and nodded towards Jeremy, who manned the front desk. He blinked at her, looking shocked at the skeletons in her arms. A sharp look from her had him turning back to the computer. Good. 

At the elevator she stopped in front of the call button. “Can one of you push that button for me?”

Papyrus practically lunged forward and Lulu barely kept a hold on him. Sans squeaked in surprise and grabbed onto her hair, the sharp tug brought tears to her eyes. Her spine also felt a little out of place from the awkward angle she found herself in.

Straightening up she thanked Papyrus and blinked a few extra times to get rid of the tears. She felt them wince back as the doors slid open. “It’s ok. This is an elevator. It helps me go up to the floor I live on. It’s almost like magic.”

They relaxed and she walked in, turning to the panel of buttons. She contemplated for a second before asking, “Sans would you push the one that says three?”

He blinked at her in surprise before nodding and pushing the right button. Good, he knew numbers. Lulu wanted to assess what they knew to see where she needed to start helping them. 

They clung to her when the elevator shuddered to life. She explained the mechanics of the elevator the whole ride up. Her talking seemed to calm them down. When she exited the elevator they both swiveled their heads so fast she feared they would snap off. 

“WOWIE! IT IS LIKE MAGIC! WE’RE IN A DIFFERENT PLACE NOW!”

Lulu chuckled and smiled at the boys. She didn’t think she ever stopped smiling at them. They were too cute and her urge to protect them led her to totally go full momma bear. 

Speaking of mama bearing, her grin turned slightly wicked as she stopped in front of 305. “I’m going to put you guys down so I can get my keys and open the door.”

“OKAY!”

Sans nodded and she kneeled down and let them slip down to the floor. Sans kept a hand on Papyrus, but both of them kept a hold on her skirt. She smiled as she fished her keys from her purse and unlocked her door, opening it just slightly she kneeled down again and the two were quickly in her arms again. 

With a grin she raised a heeled foot and kicked the door open loudly proclaiming as she did, “GUESS WHO’S A MOM  
NOW!!”

“WHAT!?” Crashing came from the kitchen where she knew Uncle Gabe was. He had a key to her apartment and always visited on fridays. She grinned with glee as she saw him stumbling from behind the kitchen towards her. 

The boys clung to her at her shout and seemed to shrink at the sight of Uncle Gabe. She patted what she could to reassure them. Bad association with men. She could relate. 

“Lulama Harmony Trusman! What in the blue fucking blazes are you on about?!” He then zeroed in on the two skeletons in her arms.   
Eyes wide and eyebrows raised, he opens his mouth again, but Lulu interrupted. “Uncle Gabe! Meet Papyrus and Sans!” Shs hefted the corresponding boy with their name.

She looked at the boys still clinging to her tighter than before. She pivoted away from Uncle Gabe slightly to let then feel more protected. 

Uncle Gabe gave her a pointed look and she saw him scan over their bodies, and unhappy scowl and sad eyes morphing his face. She nodded subtly. He sighed then grinned wide at the boys, his smile lines and crows-feet standing out. 

“Welcome home boys, It’s very nice to meet you! I hope my niece has treated you well!”

Papyrus was quick to warm up to Uncle Gabe. He waved and moved to lean a bit up over Lulu’s shoulder. 

“HELLO UNCLE MAN! MY NAME IS THE GREAT PAPYRUS! THE NICE LULU WAS JUST LIKE A SUPERHERO! SHE HELPED US ESCAPE FROM A NOT NICE MAN!”

Uncle Gabe was taken aback from the volume, but grinned at the excited skeleton. 

“Oh, really now? She is pretty super huh?” His smile made warmth fill Lulu’s chest and she grinned back both at her uncle and Papyrus. 

Papyrus launched into a heroic retelling of the whole event, during which Uncle Gabe totally got sucked into and reacted at just the right moments. Lulu just watched, then glanced down at Sans. 

He was watching Papyrus with a look of affection in his eyes. Very much the doting big brother. She watched him glance at Uncle Gabe and his little eyelights seemed to shrink and become a little sharper. 

Sans then stilled and turned to look up at her. She kept her soft smile steadfast and widened it when they locked eyes. Sans seemed to shrink in on himself and she could swear the was a hint of blue dusting his cheekbones. 

When Papyrus finished his gradious tale Uncle Gabe lightly applauded then looked towards the door before looking at Lulu. She nodded and stepped further into the apartment. 

“Well the Great Papyrus, I simply cannot wait to hear more of your fantastic tales of heroism, but I must be on my way.” At Papyrus disappointed look he raised his hand, finger raised dramatically, “but I will visit again soon in which you can share more. Have a good night boys, my little Lulu!”

With that he was gone. Sans finally seemed to fully relax with the door closed while Papyrus slumped in disappointment. Lulu mentally laughed at how almost like day and night the boys were. Complementing each other perfectly. 

“Now,” Lulu started instantly gaining their attention. “How about a nice warm bath, then a hot meal before bed. We can talk stuff over tomorrow. Sound good?”

“WHAT IS A BATH?”

Lulu’s heart broke just a little. 

“It’s super fun and relaxing. I’ll even let you have bubble bath, they’re the best kind!” She spun them all around once, earning a giggling squeal from Papyrus before she walked them to the bathroom. 

The door was already ajar so she bumped it open with her hip. Once again asking if she could put them down, they were more willing this time. 

She flipped on the light and they all shuffled over to the tub. She sat herself on the side and plugged it before turning the faucets. She watched them out of the corner of her eye as she did so and saw them jump. 

“This is the end of a big piping system that brings us water to bathe in so we can get clean. I always feel better once I get clean. Would you like to try it? I’ll make it nice and warm.”

Papyrus was all for it, but Sans still seemed cautious, rubbing the fabric of her skirt in an anxious way. She tapped his leg with her foot softly. He jumped and looked at her, eyes a little wider.

She smiled and pointed to the already forming steam. “You see that? When water gets hot enough it evaporates, which is a fancy word that means it’s escaping into the air. It means the water is hot. Too much means it's too hot, but this much says it’s just right. Would you like to test it?”

Sans nodded a little quicker while Papyrus was already climbing into her lap. She laughed and gathered Sans and let the boys lean over her lap and dip their fingertips into the water. 

The pulled back with squeals of surprise. “wow…” she heard Sans whisper.

“WOWIE! SO THAT IS HOT WATER?” Papyrus drowned out everything else as Lulu set them back on the floor and shut the water off. 

“Yes. I would call that warm. I’ll show you guys too hot of water later so you know how dangerous too hot of water is. For tonight we’ll just take a bath in nice and warm water.”

She glanced at them and the scraps of cloth that hung off their bodies at weird angles. Never losing her smile she finally slipped off her purse and pulled out her phone again. “First I need to take a couple of pictures of you guys. Would that be okay?”

“what…”

“WHAT ARE PICTURES?”

She took a photo of them right then, both looking confused. The malleability of their skulls utterly fascinating her. 

She then pulled up the photo and turned the phone around to show them. “WOWIE BROTHER! LOOK THERE ARE TINY US!”

Lulu laughed, “Almost sweetie, this is a machine that does many things. It’s called a phone. One thing it does is capture an image, called a photo. I’ll show you more tomorrow. For now I need you to look very serious until I say stop. Can you do that for me?”

The boys nodded. Lulu went to work, taking pictures of them from every angle, getting closer shots of the bruising and scrapes. Once satisfied she put her phone on the top of the toilet and clapped her hands softly. 

“Great job, you both made me very happy and proud!”

Papyrus beamed and puffed up his chest while the smallest smile crept up on Sans’s permagrin. Lulu swelled with that small accomplishment. 

“Now, ready to take a bath?” 

Papyrus bounced up and down and Sans fretted over his excitable response. Lulu chuckled and took each of their hands. “Okay good, but first rule, no clothes in the bath. Are you ok if I take them off you?”

Papyrus nodded, and Sans followed suit several moments later. Lulu thanked them then hummed softly as she gently peeled the scraps of what she could only guess was a large shirt at some point off of them. 

She then lifted each brother over her lap and into the warm water. Papyrus squealed in delight once immersed. Sans squeaked once in. 

Surrounded by warm water the boys seemed to melt into it with happy sighs. Lulu fetched a small wash cloth from under the sink while explaining what she was doing the whole time. 

Sans seemed very anxious when she went too far, but she always smiled at him until she returned. This seemed to help greatly in easing the elder brother. 

After that the bath went quickly. Scrubbing each boy down led to loud laughter as she scrubbed ticklish parts. The bubble bath got a little out of hand after and Lulu was half soaked by the time they were done. 

Soon the boys were out of the water and Lulu was wrapping them in warm towels from her heating rack, which she promptly unplugged right after. Papyrus continued to giggle as she rubbed his skull dry. Sans was slumped on her lap and looked half asleep at that point. 

Their bones were whiter, but they still sported some dark patches, and the white did not look like it was healthy. They looked a lot better despite it all. It seemed a weight had been lifted off of them. Lulu’s heart soared.

With both of them dry Lulu scooped them up with added rocketship noises and brought them all into her bedroom. Spinning them all around still pretending to be a rocket she fell back onto her bed. They bounced and all laughed until they settled. 

Hearing Sans laugh, even quietly was the biggest victory for Lulu. She couldn’t wait to hear more. 

Rubbing their skulls she stood and quickly went to her closet. Opening it she dives right for the nightshirts she had in mind. Pulling out a rainbow tie-dyed shirt with a posturing skeletor she turned to Papyrus and asked him to raise his arms. She quickly pulled it over him. Perfect.

She returned to the closed and pulled out another night shirt, this one black with a bone on the front declaring “I’m bone tired.” Arms up and Sans was dressed as well. 

Not feeling an ounce uncomfortable Lulu stripped to her underwear and pulled on a plain green nightshirt and gray plaid pants. Perfect assemble. They were all ready for relaxation. 

“You guys hungry?”

A very eager nod, and a slower but eager for Sans nod. “Good. Me too!”

They raised their arms and back up they went. Lulu hugged them close and spun around once more before walking out of her bedroom and into the kitchen. She placed them on the countertop and they hesitated when she was more than two steps away. 

“It’s ok. I’m right here. The stove is dangerous and I need you two to stay over there so you don’t get hurt. Can you be brave again and do that for me?”

Nods.

“Thank you, boys!”

Lulu bustled around quickly, toasting bread and warming up some cans of chicken noodle soup. She sprinkles in some magical additive that she had bought as a flavor enhancer. Perfect use for it now. 

Three smaller glasses of apple juice, also with magic additive, completed the meal and she dished it out into three servings. Some was still left over just in case they wanted more. “Tada!”

“WOWIE! THIS LOOKS WAY BETTER THAN WHAT WE WERE GIVEN BEFORE!”

“It’s going to taste way better too! Dig in boys!”

Leaning over, and sitting on, the counter the three ate their first meal together. Papyrus complemented each bite, but was then so ravenously digging in Lulu was afraid he would choke. Sans whispered a thanks, but then was eating as quickly as Papyrus, his eye lights bigger and brighter than she had ever seen. 

You did good, Lulu. She told herself munching on her toast as she refilled their bowls. You did good.

With everything eaten the boys looked like they were barely keeping themselves upright. Depositing the dishes in the sink with a mental promise to do them tomorrow Lulu turned back to the boys. 

With sleepy yawns, they rubbed their eye sockets and made slow grabby hands towards her. Heart practically a puddle on the floor she gathered them into her arms and carefully turned off all the lights on her way back to her-their-bedroom. 

Flipping the light off she moved to the full-sized bed and gently placed them down. Muffled groans of protests were heard as she pulled back the warm comforter and climbed in. 

That crawled over and curled up on each side of her. Fumbling hands found each other and held tight over her stomach. She tucked them all in, kissed the tops of their skulls and whispered a quiet goodnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my first story on here and all I can say is thank you for the kind comments and kudos! I really appreciate it.   
> Now be prepared to spoil the boys rotten! ‘Cause dammit they are my babies now!  
> Wanna see something particularily cute and fluffy? Comment below and I may add it in! (The flufflier the better!)


	3. Two steps forward, one step back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cuddle fest morning leads to a delicious breakfast.

Lulu woke slowly, feeling a bit overly warm and smothered. She tried raising her arms to stretch but found then tangled. The captor was a sleeping Sans who grumbled and wrapped around her arm tighter. 

Lulu pressed her lips tightly together to keep from squealing at the sight. Glancing to her other side she found Papyrus in a similar state. He was flipped upside down, his legs tucked under her arm and his head was tucked into her palm. He hugged her wrist tightly and a small line of glowing orange drool hung from his slack mouth. 

This is almost as bad as being trapped under a lazy cat. Lulu muzed, settling herself into waiting until they stirred. 

It wasn’t too much later that, in a half conscious daze, she felt Papyrus stir. He stretched, freeing his feet he then planted then square in her face. 

Her laugh was muffled as his feet squashed her cheek. The lanky skeleton lurched upwards, looking panicked as his head swiveled and took in his surroundings. 

Lulu waited as the panic faded and Papyrus slumped in relief. She smiled at him. “Good morning Papyrus,” she whispered.

He opened his mouth to reply but paused when she put a finger over her lips. She glanced at the still asleep Sans and Papyrus followed her gaze. 

Papyrus smiled fondly and nodded. “Good Morning Kind Lulu!”

It was more of a stage whisper, but it was quiet by Papyrus standards. 

She opened her free arm and Papyrus did not hesitate to launch himself to her, wrapping his arms around her neck and face while burying his face in her hair. She wrapped him up and pressed noisy kisses onto the side of his skull. This earned muffled giggles and a squirming body.

She laughed softly as he freed himself from her hair and draiped himself on top if her, arms loosely wrapped around her neck and side. She felt more than saw his hand make its way to Sans, where he grasped his arm. 

Content, Lulu started gently stroking the back of Papyrus’s skull and spine, humming softly all the while. The-her, she found herself almost selfishly calling them hers-skeleton in her arms sank further into her, nuzzling her collarbone and chin. 

The two of them stayed that way for a while until Sans stirred. His face scrunched up like he was resisting waking up. Unhappy grunts and groans were voiced as he rubbed his face further into her arm. 

Like Papyrus, Sans lurched up and took in his surroundings with a panicked look and labored breaths. The fear slowly faded and he looked down to see Papyrus holding his hand. He followed the arm up to where his brother and Lulu were smiling at him. Finally he relaxed and crawled up to join the cuddle party. 

“Good Morning Brother!” Papyrus whispered. 

“mornin’ bro…”

Sans nodded towards Lulu as he settled himself on top of her, curling around his brother. 

“Good morning Sans! How are you feeling?”

He lifted his head, but didn’t respond for several moments. Then the softest, but warm smile stretched his grin just enough to show how real it was. “good. th’nks…”

“I’m happy to hear that,” Lulu kissed the top of his skull. He seemed to shrink from the affection, but then moved back, and then a little closer. 

She planned to drown them with kisses, and hugs, laughter, and all the attention they could ever want. Whether that be with her, or somewhere else. Her heart twisted at the thought. Not even a whole day with these precious boys and she would move heaven and earth for them. 

For now, it was cuddle time. She stroked their skulls and backs and hummed. Children songs and lullabies that her mother sang to her. They were always calming. 

After about three songs she patted their backs with a note if finality. “Alright, as much as I would love to stay in bed all day, let’s go make some breakfast!”

“YOU MEAN WE GET TO EAT TWO DAYS IN A ROW? WOWIE!”

Lulu wasn’t able to mask her shock in time and Sans looked away when her gaze flickered to him, his grip tightened. He looked downtrodden and angry. She patted his back while turning back to Papyrus with a smile. 

“Of course, silly.” She attacked the two of them with kisses, earning laughter. Sans feigned disgust, but his cheeks blued and soon he was letting out soft giggles of his own.

“You’ll eat every day, multiple times a day. You’ll never go hungry again.”

Papyrus leaned back and threw his arms back with a cheer! He then began jumping around the bed, continuing his happy hollers. Lulu sat up, drawing Sans up with her. 

He curled into her and she brushed her hand along his arm as they watched Papyrus. Sans grabbed her hands after a moment, and she glanced at him. He looked nervous. 

“you really mean it?”

She pulled him close into a bear hug. He squealed and wriggled in protest. Papyrus charged with an protest of not including him. She opened her arms and they all squealed and laughed before tiring.

Catching her breath Lulu leaned forward and whispered to Sans, “Of course. I promise to help you two to be happy, no matter what!” 

Sans still seemed a little taken aback. She knew he still had some walls up. Healing from trauma didn’t happen in a day. Papyrus was an exception, but even he was still healing. 

Keeping them in her arms she scooted to the end of the bed and got up. Papyrus asked what food they would be having as they traversed to the kitchen. 

“Pancakes.” They were simple and light. Lulu feared giving them something too tough and heavy would make them feel ill. Light meals it was. Good thing she loved pancakes. 

This time she placed them closer, on the little nook of counter between the sink and the stove. It was still far enough away that they couldn’t get hurt by the stove. “Same rule from before, don’t get close to the stove it could burn you, and that would hurt.”

Papyrus nodded and looked determined, but excited. Sans also looked curious, but also nodded. Satisfied Lulu jumped to work, she pulled out a large mixing bowl and got to work assembling the ingredients and whipping up the batter. 

Her family loves to cook so she became pretty adapt to it. It was ready in under five minutes so she went to get some topping ingredients. She paused and saw Papyrus practically vibrating in his seat. 

She took the bowl with the spoon still inside over to the boys. “I need to get a few more things go inside, can you two help me by stirring this?”

Very eager nods and a squeal from Papyrus. She grinned and plopped the bowl into Sans lap. “I knew I could count on you guys! Sans would you hold while Papyrus stirs? Your turn will be next okay?” Sans looked very concentrated at his new assigned duty but nodded. 

Lulu turned to Papyrus who was now up on his knees already trying to grab the spoon. She chuckled as she grabbed it and moved it over for him. He grabbed it, and tried to yank it quickly, but stilled when he realized Lulu was still holding onto it. “Papyrus, sweetie, this is an important job so I need you to listen carefully.” He nodded, eyebrow ridge down and focused. “Good. You need to stir it slowly, like this.” Keeping their hands together she guided him through stirring it very slowly. A few times around she let go and he continued. Nice and slow and focused. 

She smiled at Sans who was grinning and watching his brother. Good, they got it. 

Lulu returned to the refrigerator, and started pulling out blueberries and strawberries. As soon as she pulled out the container of strawberries there was a loud crash. She jumped and turned towards the noise. 

Sans and Papyrus were huddling at the back of the counter, arms wrapped in each other and eyes wide. They looked at her with fear wild in her eyes. She could she they didn’t see her, but the ghosts of their past situation. She needed to be calm. 

She slowly places the containers of fruit on the counter next to her and opened her arms, not raising her hands in a passive, but open manner. She kept her voice low, “Sans, Papyrus, it’s ok. It’s me Lulu. I’m not mad, it was an accident. You’re safe with me. He won’t hurt you again. It’s ok. You’re safe.”

She continued her quiet mantra to them as she took a step forward. They flinched back, but seemed to be calming down at the sound of her voice. She repeated that she wasn’t mad, that they were safe, that things were okay. Then she began to hum. 

That drew them out of their fear a lot quicker. It still took a few minutes, but slowly the trembling stopped. Their glassy looks faded and they blinked and took in their surroundings until they zeroed in on Lulu, who was at the edge of the counter. 

They sniffled then stood and jumped into her arms. Hot tears fell against her neck as they both sobbed, apologizing again and again. 

Lulu repeated back, “It’s okay. It was an accident. I’m not mad. You’re safe with me. It’s okay.”

She didn’t know how long they stood there. She ignored the unpleasant feeling of pancake batter seeping around her toes and just rocked, whispered, and hummed until the boys stopped crying. 

When it was just broken sniffles, she tried again. “Sans? Papyrus? Are you okay? Did you get hurt?” 

She could feel them shake their heads against her neck. “Good, I’m happy you’re okay.”

“We didn’t mean to…” Papyrus said, sounding smaller than ever.

“I know, accidents happen. It wasn’t your fault.”

“but, but…” Sans whispered in protest, fists tying up in her shirt. 

“Accidents happen, it’s okay.” She turned and pressed kisses to the sides of their skulls. “Did you know I did the same thing when I was your age?”

This got their attention and they peeled themselves back to stare at her in amazement. She nodded, “I did. I was helping my mom stir when i dropped the bowl and spilled it all over the kitchen. I was so sad and scared that I broke down crying right there. I thought my mom would be so mad at me.” They seemed shrink back at that. 

“But you know what?” 

“NO!”

Lulu laughed. “My mom never got mad. She hugged me, told me that it was an accident, and that she wasn’t mad. We even cleaned up together then made more pancakes. They were the best pancakes I ever had.”

“LULU?” Papyrus asked looking nervous.

“Yes, sweetie?”

“What’s a mom?” He was quiet with his question, as if he was still afraid she would be mad. Poor, sweet, child.

“A mom is a grown up, typically a woman, that cares for you when you’re little. They feed you, keep you clean and healthy, they love you, and most important, they make you feel safe and happy!”

“sounds like you…” Sans added, more to himself.

Affection blossomed in Lulu’s chest. 

“LULU, ARE YOU...WOULD YOU BE OUR...MOM?”

Lulu smiled so brightly the sun looked dim and pulled them in close for huge bear hug. She smothered them with kisses before letting them pull back, still laughing from the kisses. 

“I would be honored to be your mom. As long as you want me here, I’ll be here.”

The boys looked a little weepy, but then again so was Lulu. 

Okay, the pancake between her toes was really starting to bug her. Kissing their skulls once more she places them on the counter once more. “Let’s try again! Okay?”

“OKAY!”

“...ok.”

It went quickly after that. A quick clean up, even though she had to toss the bowl since it cracked in half. Luckily it was a clean break. 

New batter was mixed and the boys were more careful this time when she passed it off and pulled out chocolate chips. She quickly separated the mixture into 3 smaller bowls, added blueberries to one, and chocolate chips in another. 

The pancakes were cooked up all the while Lulu switched between humming and answering questions Papyrus asked about what she was doing. 

She stacked 3 plates full and took them to the table that was next to the counter that divides the kitchen from the living room. The boys whined, but Lulu kept talking to them as she set the table, infusing small cups of milk and OJ with the magic additive. 

Once all set she returned and scooped them up. It took some coaxing but they calmed down enough to sit separately. Stacking food in front of them seemed to help. 

The boys went starry-eyed after their first bite and quickly dug in. Sans seemed to enjoy the blueberry pancakes a bit more, while Papyrus seemed to enjoy the chocolate chip ones, but claimed to have no preference. This was good. Lulu was starting to build up more information about them. 

Speaking of, if she was correct her phone was still in the bathroom. She’d have to retrieve it soon. 

For now she contently ate her strawberry topped pancakes alongside the boys, watching contently at the happy noises they made. How their skeletal cheeks puffed out when full was over her, but it was adorable as all hell. 

Breakfast finished and the boys demanded, one loudly one with insistent. She washed and they dried, looking determined not to drop the dishes. 

All finished and put away she gathered them up and stopped by the bathroom to retrieve her phone before turning back into the living room and plopping down on the sofa. It wasn’t even noon and it had already been a busy day. She would treat them to a lazy day watching television. She was torn between some documentaries or children shows. 

Flipping on the tv and opening up Netflix Papyrus started asking about the disney movies that popped up on the list. Ah, her guilty pleasures. Disney it was. She passed Coco as there was way too much cultural stuff to explain. She scrolled through then stopped, perfect. She selected Lilo and Stitch and reached over the side of the couch and grabbed her phone charger and plugged her phone in. As the opening credits started rolling Papyrus was back into his thousand questions a second mode. 

Lulu laughed and answered until the plot really got going and their talking seemed to be bugging Sans who was enraptured at all the alien technology. Especially the space scenes, where his eye lights grew and shone so bright. Little space man. Adorable. 

“Papyrus, sweetie, I will answer your questions after the movie. For now,” she pulled both of them onto her lap and smothered them with kisses. Sans protested, trying to stare at the screen the whole time. Papyrus giggled then seemed to settle down, leaning heavily against her. Perfect. 

About ten minutes later as Lilo was teaching Stitch the ways of being Elvis, Lulu picked up her phone and unlocked it. She brought up Uncle Gabe’s contact and hit call. He picked up on the fifth ring, sounding a little groggy. 

“Little Lulu...what’s up?”

She could feel the boys glance her way, but she only smiled and they turned back to the movie. “Hey, Uncle Gabe, I need a favor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a bit down today so this was a little hard to finish. Hope you all still enjoy it! Fluff galore, but let's not forget that they boys still have a lot of growing to do. Would love to see what you all think!


	4. An Outing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lulu takes the boys out shopping and spoils them!!

“we...we are coming back right?” Sans asked nervously as Lulu pulled her plain blue hoodie over him. 

“Of course!” She replied cheerfully, tapping him on his nasal cavity. 

It was the following day, breakfast was done. The boys, of course, loved the scrambled eggs, bacon, and waffles. She even got them to eat a bowl of apples, strawberries, and blueberries for a snack when Papyrus tentatively asked a little while later. They were slowly coming out of their shells, and Lulu’s heart swelled with each step of progress. 

However, the refrigerator and pantry was starting to thin out. That meant shopping, which meant leaving the apartment. The boys were nervous, which she could understand, but they still had to go out. 

On top of groceries, she wanted to get the boys some clothes, toys, books, crafts, or anything else they wanted. They were going to be spoiled rotten. Besides, being the secretary of a CEO, her father nonetheless, paid her well and she had more in her savings than she knew what to do with. That is, until today. 

“We need more food, and you boys need clothes that fit you.” 

She watched Papyrus tug at his red hoodie in confusion. “BUT… BUT YOU ALREADY GAVE US CLOTHES, WHY DO WE NEED MORE?” 

Oh sweet precious child. She scooped him up from the bed and smothered him in kisses. “Because, silly,” she said pulling back. “These are my clothes, so we need to get some for you! And, as cute as you guys are in my clothes I bet you’ll feel even better in clothes that fit!”

Sans was pawing at her side so she scooped him up and blew a raspberry against his cheek, which he fully protested to with quiet giggles. 

“Plus I bet you guys want some more delicious food huh?” Vigorous nods from both. 

“Thought so,” she carried them out and set them down by the door. The clung to her legs as she grabbed her purse and made sure she had her wallet, keys, and phone with her. She had snuck in a bag of crackers and fruit snacks during breakfast. How she got away long enough still amazed her. 

Lulu picked them back up, and they clung tightly to her as she opened the door, exited, and locked it behind them. “Now is there any food we’ve had that you want to have again?” 

The boys brightened up at this, Papyrus in his true fashion started describing every meal as the best ever and wanted them all again. Well, he was easy to shop for. Lulu was sure that he would develop preferences as she introduced them to more stuff. 

She glanced at Sans who looked excited, but hesitant to speak up. When Papyrus paused to breathe, several blocks later when they reached the bus stop, she turned to Sans and asked if he liked anything. 

“...the red stuff, with those dog thingys…” 

“Hot dogs and ketchup from last night! Okay! We can get those again!”

Sans smiled softly then hid his face in her hair to hide. Papyrus on the other hand frowned slightly, “THOSE WERE OK, AS LONG AS WE DON’T EAT THEM EVERY TIME!”

They boarded the bus. Not as big of a fan of hot dogs, ok they were getting somewhere. “Of course. There is still so much more food for you guys to try, but I like knowing what you guys like so we can have it again.” 

Sans nodded, still hiding. Papyrus nodded decisively. “IT SEEMS THAT THE POTENTIAL FOR FOOD IS ENDLESS!”

Lulu laughed loudly at that, “You’re right about that. Even I don’t know every food that exists.”

Papyrus’ eye sockets widened at that. “WOWIE! I THOUGHT YOU KNEW EVERYTHING!”

“It’s good to be well educated, but no. I don’t know everything. There is too much for one person to know, but if you guys have a question I can’t answer let’s work together to find the answer. How does that sound?”

Smiles and nods from the boys. By this point they were at their stop and exited the bus. A few blocks away was a large shopping center. It had all the stores they needed, besides a grocery store. Luckily that was just across the road. Clothes first, then food. Oh boy, here we go. 

“We’re here! Are you boys ready?”

They didn’t respond right away, clinging tighter to her. She hugged them back and gave kisses to each of their cheeks before walking towards the large building. 

Luckily it didn’t seem to busy, being a Sunday, which she was glad for. Less crowds to overwhelm her boys. “I know it looks scary, and big, but there are so many cool things inside! I think this place had a little train you can ride! Oh, there’s also this yummy place that sells ice cream! I know you’ll like that!” 

Lulu continued to tell them about the clothes, and toys, and books, anything they could think of to buy. Anything she couldn’t carry home she would look for online. Especially furniture. The guest room would have to be refurbished, but there was no way that was happening today. 

Inside Lulu belined for the Kiddy Corner. She had passed by it many times before, but always adored the cute kid clothes they had. Perfect place to start. 

Just as she hoped the mall was only sparsely populated. People eyed them in passing, but Lulu paid them no mind, talking to the boys about what they saw and where they were going. Her boys were starry eyed, taking everything in with a look of wonder. 

Her heart warmed at the sight. 

Once inside Kiddy Corner, she glanced around, not knowing where to start. She wanted to head to the boys section, but didn’t want to force gender stereotype on them. If they wanted to rock some dresses, then she was all for it. 

Sans tapped her cheek and she turned to him. He was clutching at the hoodie he was wearing and pointing to a similar looking one in the boys section. “You like that?” 

Sans nodded at the same time Papyrus was frantically slapping her neck and tugging her towards what looked like costumes. “Okay Papyrus! We’ll go there in just a minute. Sans wants to look over here first.”

Sans started to shake his head, glancing at his brother, but Lulu was having none of it. He may be the older brother, but he could still be put first. Besides, Papyrus was placaited with her promise to check the costumes out. 

The racks were full of hoodies and sweaters. Sans looked longingly at the little blue hoodie, but seemed hesitant. “Let’s set you guys down, okay? Stay close!”

They clung to her leg, but Lulu patted their skulls and grabbed a blue hoodie and a red sweater. She placed the hoodie in front of Sans and the Sweater in front of Papyrus. It was late August, so it wasn’t too cold yet, but she was going to cover all seasons. 

The boys clasped the clothes to them in awe, marveling that they were their size. After trying a few sizes Lulu found that Papyrus was sized for four year olds, and Sans was just a bit behind at an in between size of two and three.

Walking through she got Sans the blue hoodie, which he hugged to his chest while following her, holding onto her pant leg. She also grabbed him gray and blue sweaters. He really seemed to prefer blue and darker colors. 

Papyrus on the other hand gushed over everything, but seemed to have a preference towards reds, and oranges. So she grabbed him an orange hoodie, and red and light orange sweaters. 

She watched as they grew less nervous towards pointing at things that interested them, though Sans still needed a little prompting to verbalize what he wanted. 

She moved on and got them some jeans, sweats, and shorts, and couple of pairs of socks and underwear (though she questioned this) before she made it over to the t-shirts. Sans went starry-eyed at the science based shirts, along with anything relating to a pun. Lulu adored that he was a little jokester. 

Papyrus wanted every shirt that had the words “cool” or “awesome” on them. Lulu indulged and got several colors of each. They made it over to the shoes, arms already getting pretty heavy layden. 

As much as she didnt want to, they would have to stop soon. They might have to make a trip home before they got groceries at this rate. 

Shoes. There were a lot, surprisingly. Papyrus charged around, looking at every single one before he zeroed in on a bright red pair of boots. They were rain boots, but the little skeleton looked very smitten. Boots it was. 

Sans was pawing at some fluffy slippers. Slippers it was. She also got them some trainers, and some light up shoes. Internally she was screaming about the sizes. Baby shoes were so cute and tiny!

They finally made it to the pj’s and Lulu stopped in her tracks. She squeaked in delight. Onesies. Baby onesies. It was settles. She pulled them over and started pulling down they different kinds. Cow, dog, giraffe, elephant, dragons, dinosaur, lions! Oh there were too many to choose from. 

Sans grabbed at the astronaut one, and Lulu did not hesitate. Papyrus grabbed at the dinosaur one, and Lulu wanted to smother them in kisses. 

In the end they each got dinosaur onesies, one green, one blue. Sans got his astronaut, not letting it go. He was still enamored from the space documentary she had put on last night. It was the cutest thing ever. She also grabbed a unicorn, dragon, elephant, lion, dog, and cat, onesies. Forget regular pj’s it was onesies all the way. 

Lulu was beginning to stagger from the weight. It was time to check out. Besides, she wanted to see them react to the toy store on the floor above. 

At the checkout, the middle-aged woman was a little shocked at first, but then cooed as the boys were reluctant to let go of their favorite articles to purchase them. She was kind enough to help fold everything and fill up two large paper bags. 

“Do you have a changing room?” She could feel her boys tugging at the bags to get at the purchases. 

“Of course! This way!” 

She led them to the back where a little alcove and two changing rooms were. Lulu thanked the woman and ushered them inside and let them choose their first outfits. 

Lulu convinced them to wear actual outfits instead of the onesies. Because as much as she would love to see it, she wanted to teach them good habits. So Papyrus wore a red shirt that proclaimed “COOL DUDE!”, blue shorts, red socks, and his red rain boots. 

While Papyrus was enamored with his reflection Lulu dressed Sans. He wore a light blue shirt that had a periodic table on it proclaiming “Scientifically adorable”. Lulu agreed with the shirt wholeheartedly. With it he wore black shorts, blue socks and the light up sneakers. Per request he also wore the dark blue hoodie, looking very content with the ensemble, even if she couldn’t see his shirt anymore. 

Outside the dressing room Papyrus posed and did his own little runway act, showing off for the store worker. She played along, much to Lulu’s appreciation, and applauded. 

Sans hid behind Lulu’s legs, but the woman noticed and crouched down to compliment Sans look as well. He tried to hide his grin, and the blue blush on his cheeks, but failed as he kept peeking out to make sure the worker saw him. 

Happy as clams Lulu gathered them back in her arms, and waved goodbye to the worker, thanking her. “It’s not a problem. Besides, your boys were a delight. They’re real cuties.”

The boys ducked and hid against Lulu at the compliment. They were still socially shy, but this was a good start. 

“They are! Thanks again, and we hope you have a great day!”

“You too! Hope to see you again!”

Lulu nodded and exited the store, heading straight to the escalator to head to Toy City. It wasn’t a traditional toy store, but it was a good start. 

“That was fun wasn’t it?”

Papyrus had pulled away and was looking around as they walked. “WHAT DOES FUN MEAN?”

Oh sweet baby boy!

“It’s things that make you feel happy! Make your face smile, like this!” She showed him, and he nodded looking almost sagely in concentration. “When I’m happy, I smile and my chest feels all warm.”

“YES! YOU MAKE ME FEEL THIS HAPPY THING! SO DOES MY BROTHER!”

“That’s good! It’s good to know what makes you happy.”

Sans finally peaked out, blush still on his cheeks. He looked at Lulu, then down at his hands holding onto her, “me too.. you and Paps... make me happy too…”

Oh her sweet boys! She may just turn into a puddle right there! She almost couldn’t handle this level of absolute cuteness! 

Heart, no soul feeling lighter than ever she smothered them with kisses as she stepped off the escalator. They laughed joyfully at the assult. 

“Well you two make me very happy. When people we live with, people we can call family, like brothers, and mothers, and fathers, make us happy that means we love them. I love you Papyrus! I love you too Sans! Very much!”

Her boys both had a hand over their chests and they looked teary eyed. They quickly lunged at her and hugged her neck and face tight. She hugged back as best as she could with her arms full of bags and skeletons. 

Happy, warm, moment aside they smiled at each other as they finally reached Toy City. The same look of awe shone on their faces and Lulu let them down. They started to run off, but then realized Lulu was too far away and ran back, bouncing and tugging at her pant legs! 

“WHAT ARE THESE! THEY LOOK! THEY LOOK!” Papyrus didn’t seem to have the words, and Sans was wordlessly tugging with sharp urgency. 

The older man behind the front counter raised a skeptical eyebrow at them, but Lulu simply smiled at led the boys in, explained to her best ability every toy they saw on the shelf. 

After a good amount of wandering both boys seemed the most curious with puzzles, picture puzzles and little puzzle kits, rubix cubes, and word puzzles alike. Lulu also grabbed some coloring books and a large pack of crayons that she was happy they had. 

Individually Papyrus loved the action figures and toy cars. Lulu got an abundance, practically everyone they carried. Sans was drawn to the stick on stars and space ship models. Lulu got him several, some from the popular star wars and star trek models, not that Sans knew what they were he was giddy to have them. 

They were also inclined towards the small selection of stuffed animals. At her prompting Sans picked out a small, fluffy white dog, and Papyrus got a gray, fluffy bunny. 

Not being able to hold anymore between the three of them they headed to the check out. The man was much more quiet and sent judgemental looks at every item. Lulu sent him a look, daring him to say something. He did not. 

Two more large bags were added to the load and Lulu finally prompted them to hold onto her and walk. Time for a food break. She guided them back down to the food court. 

They were very hesitant with the escalator, but grinned at each other when they made it down. Lulu showered them with praise, causing them to beam even more brightly. 

Once making it to the food court Lulu led them to a burger joint that also sold ice cream. She ordered them a burger and corndog meals, with fries, a lemonade and water, and two ice cream cones. 

The boys were practically drooling by the time she sat them at a table. She took the corndog off the stick and cut it and the burger in half. She offered a half to each little skeleton and sat back, munching on the fries. 

Sans wolfed down the corndog once he tasted it, especially happy with the side of ketchup Lulu slid his way. Papyrus on the other hand had plowed through half his burger before he set it down and gazed at his hands unhappily. They shone with grease and he did not look pleased. 

Lulu laughed to herself, and pulled out a sanitzer wipe, reaching over and grabbing his tiny, tiny skeletal hands and began wiping the grease off. 

“I DO NOT LIKE HOW THAT FEELS! THE FOOD DOES TASTE VERY GOOD, BUT I DO NOT LIKE WHAT IT PUTS ON MY HANDS!”

“I understand you Papyrus, burgers can be greasy sometimes. Try some fries, they’re not as greasy.”

“GREASY? YES, I DO NOT LIKE THE GREASY FOOD!”

Papyrus looked uncomfortable finishing the burger, so Lulu asked if she could have some and he happily handed it over. He liked the fries a bit better, and even dunked them in the ketchup. 

Sans had devoured everything. Little space man liked fast food. Noted. He had even eaten Papyrus’ half of the corndog. Papyrus did not seem to mind. 

With all the fries eaten Lulu passed over the ice cream cones. She had gotten one vanilla and one chocolate. They were a little runny so she showed them how to eat them, while cleaning them up. 

Stars practically shone from their eyes when they tried the ice cream. They swapped cones a couple times before Papyrus decided he liked the chocolate, Sans seemed content with the vanilla. 

The ice cream was gone in minutes, and Lulu laughed as she wiped their stained faces clean. They excitedly babbled about the ice cream. Asking when they could have some again. 

“Ice cream is a special treat. We can have it sometimes, but not all the time cause it can be bad for our teeth.” At the downtrodden looks Lulu added, “but we’ll have some soon!”

The boys cheered and bounced in their seats. Oh boy, they had her wrapped around their little fingers didn’t they? Lulu sighed mentally. Oh well. 

Weighed down by bags and little skeleton boys Lulu decided to call it a day. They had enough for dinner and breakfast tomorrow. Groceries would be tomorrow’s chore. 

So they headed home. The boys kept pulling out toys and clothing items on the bus ride home, animatedly talking about them to each other and Lulu. She couldn’t get a word in, but was content to just nod and smile whenever they talked to her. Sans especially. It was good to see him breaking out if his shell a little more. 

Finally making it in the door Lulu nearly collapsed to the floor. She let the bags fall gently off her arms as she set the boys down. She sat down and caught her breath, arms feeling tingly from the walk home. 

She knew she would have died if she had gotten groceries. Good call past Lulu, good call. 

“Lulu...mom…?” Sans asked quietly, grabbing onto her arm. 

Lulu stilled for a moment hearing Sans call her mom. “Yes, sweetie?” She beamed, energy flowing from her chest.

“are...are you okay?”

She pulled him and then Papyrus into a bear hug, “Yes, sweetie. Just a little tired. Walking for so long is a little tiring.”

She assaulted them with kisses then released them and stood up, scooping up the bags and heading towards their bedroom. She had gotten an extra dresser from her aunt a couple years back, but never got around to using it or tossing it. 

“We’ll keep your clothes in here.” She took out their clothes and put Sans day clothes into the top drawer, then Papyrus’ day clothes in the second drawer. Their onesies then went in the third and fourth drawers. 

They helped the whole time, talking about what to wear with what. Sans hesitated putting away the astronaut onesie, but Lulu promised he could wear it tonight after bathtime. Happy with that promise he helped tuck it away. 

She then took the bags of toys back out into the living room to the space between the couch and table and carefully upended the bags and splayed out all the toys. 

With a grin she threw open her arms and said, “have at it boys!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you KittyKat25 for the pj’s suggestion! This was a ton of fun to write, but was already getting pretty long so I wrapped it up here for the moment! Lots to come! Paps and Sans are just too adorable! Had to spoil them!   
> And I like keeping to some characterists of the characters, even if they are kids in this version, which is why Paps doesn’t like greasy food, which I’m putting as a texture sensitivity. We all have food we dont eat ‘cause of texture. For Paps, its grease.   
> Let me know if you guys have any other ideas you’d like to see. I’m very down with adding them in. I can share the self indulgence!


	5. Paperwork

Lulu received a call from Uncle Gabe right after a lunch of ham, lettuce, tomato, and cheese sandwiches along with chicken noodle soup. Papyrus was very happy that none of it was greasy, and Lulu was starting to figure out it was more of a texture thing than the taste. Lulu had the same issue with bananas for the longest time. 

“Hey Uncle Gabe!” Lulu answered as she finished handing off the last dish for the boys to dry. 

“Hey little Lulu, how are you and the boys doing?”

“We’re good! Went to the mall and got them clothes and toys, just finished lunch.”

“Mmmmm, if you were the one cooking then I’m very jealous.”

“Oh please, it's not like you’re not just as good as I am. Food runs in our veins.”

She could hear his soft chuckle and grinned. “You got me there darlin’.” A breath, sounded serious. 

“So about the case.”

Lulu held her breath. She trusted her Uncle. He was a great lawyer, but she knew he couldn’t take her case due to conflicting relation with him. 

“I have one of our best, that Jonathan kid, taking it over. Mind faxing over the adoption certificates so we can finalize the transfer of adoption, as well as have them for documentation.” 

She grinned. She knew Jonathan in passing. Being a secretary and all. Plus if he worked under Uncle Gabe then he was excellent. With a breath of relief she nodded and said, “of course. I’ll do it now, you should see it soon.”

“Thank you little darlin’. I’m happy to hear the boys are doing well. Think they’ll be okay if I visit on friday?” 

Lulu glanced to the boys who were watching her intently. She smiled and moved the receiver away from her lips, “Would you boys be okay if Uncle Gabe visits us later this week? It won’t be for a few days.”

“THAT NICE MAN THAT WAS HERE BEFORE?”

“Yes.”

“OH YES! I WOULD LOVE TO SEE HIM AGAIN, I HAVE MANY MORE HEROIC TALES I MUST TELL HIM.”

Sans looked upset, clutching his hoodie in his hands. He did not seem to enjoy the idea. “Sans?” Lulu prompted.

He jolted and looked at her. She smiled softly to reassure him. “It won’t be for very long and if you don’t like him being there then we can ask him to leave. Would that be okay?”

A few silent moments, then a small nod. Lulu leaned forward and peppered him with kisses until he was laughing and trying to shove him away. 

“Sounds good. Only for a little while, we’re still working on talking with other people.”

“Oh of course darlin’. I’m happy to see them make progress and I want to make sure they comfortable too.”

“That’s why you’re my favorite.”

“Aww, same with you my little Lulu! Talk to you soon and see you on Friday. I’ll let you get back to the boys. I assume you’re taking the week off? You do have a lot of vacation time saved up.”

“I was thinking the same thing. Mind passing that along to Dad? I’ll call him tomorrow to remind him, knowing him he’ll forget by the end of the day.”

Uncle Gabe laughed, “That’s my little brother to a tee.” 

Lulu laughed with him, “Too true. Thanks again, I appreciate everything.”

“Oh, you know I’m happy to help. Besides my little Lulu is a bonafide hero. At least your boys think so. Besides if it wasn’t illegal I would give that shit-bag excuse of a human a what for!”

Your boys. Lulu was elated hearing that. 

“I think you mean bone-afide hero.”

She could hear him scoff in mock offense, “Oh hush you! Now return to your boys. I’ll see you Friday darlin’.”

“Okay. Love you! See you then!”

“Love you too, by little Lulu.”

With a soft smile Lulu hung up and turned to the boys. They had looks of mixed confusion and amusement on their faces. Papyrus hopped to his feet, red rain boots squeaking on the counter. 

He made a grabbing motion and Lulu moved and lifted him, picked up a grabby Sans right after. She walked them back out into the living room, which was now covered in their toys. Almost looks like a hurricane passed through. 

Lulu didn’t mind in the least, they would work on cleaning up skills later. 

“SO YOUR PHONE LET’S YOU TALK TO PEOPLE WHO ARE NOT IN THE SAME ROOM AS YOU?”

“That’s right,” Lulu praised setting them down on the couch. She plopped down next to them, making them bounce from the motion. Yay physics. 

Papyrus grinned, looking very accomplished. “It also lets me do a bunch of things, take photos, play games, look up answers to questions. It’s a useful tool.”

“COULD I SEE IT?”

Sans peaked up at this and crawles closer. Oh they were too cute, always excited over new things. “Sure. Once I send those papers to Uncle Gabe. Can you two be brave again and stay in here? I’m going into the office to fax him the papers.”

They looked hesitant, reaching out to try and grab her, but paused. Papyrus rung his hands but nodded. Sans gripped the back of Papyrus’ shirt and nodded again.

Smiling Lulu kissed them and stood up from the couch. She grabbed the remote and unpaused The Incredibles. Papyrus was completely enamored. 

“Thank you boys, I will be right back.”

She gathered the papers from the coffee table, where they had sat from two days before when she got home with the boys. She ducked into the guest room-slash-office and started up the fax-slash-printer.

While it whirred to life Lulu glanced over the papers. Tom Jones. God such a basic name. Scumbag. She found the adoption date and blanched. If she could change race by losing blood she would have turned white right then. Four years. That bastard had had them for over four years. 

She had no evidence that they had been abused and neglected the whole time, not until she got them to confess. Her heart twisted at the thought. Not today. She shook her head and took a breath. 

Removing the staple she punched in Uncle Gabe’s office number from memory and watched in an enraged and numb blur as the stack of papers fed through. 

Their creation date flashed on one of the papers and she snatched it when it came through. Huh. They were about six months old when that scumbag adopted them. October 31st. They were twins, and their birthdate was too fitting. 

Wow. They were only a few inches upon...Lulu hated the phrase “created” even if it was true. Monsters, and bitties especially, were more of...summoned into the world through high concentrations of magic. They weren’t born per se, but Lulu found it hard to refer to them as created beings. 

She scoffed as she remembered that that was why it took nearly ten years to pass the abuse law. They had to be proven intelligent, plus religious stereotypes, demons and all that stupid shit clouded the passing. 

That aside Lulu was amazed that they had grown so big. Then again, most bitties were kept in small enclosures, and she vaguely recalled reading an article about how they grew to fit their environment. 

This brought up a lot of questions about what happened to them. It seems that he didn’t keep them in the typical cages. 

Lulu breathed out a long breath as the final page passed through. She could speculate all she wanted, but until the case was on trial then she wouldn’t have all the answers. 

For now, Sans and Papyrus’ health and happiness was her only concern. She gathered the papers and tucked them into a folder and left it on the desk next to her computer. Another breath. 

She pushed the thoughts away, focusing on the fact that they had a birthday coming up. So much planning to do. With a smile, and thoughts lightening she exited the office and walked back into the living room. 

The boys leapt up, crawled off the couch and barreled into her legs. She laughed loudly and took the last few steps to the couch with them clinging to her pant legs. 

They laughed loudly and climbed up her legs once she was seated. She gathered them into a big bear hug and smothered them with more kisses. 

“I’m very proud of you two, you were really brave!” More kisses and more giggles. “I love that you two are so brave!”

They laughed and blushed at the compliment. It was progress. Slow, but progress nonetheless. Lulu was content. 

“So, what did I miss?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo boy! Got a bit of angst in this. Its a little on the short side, but I did want to set up some back ground and plot stuff. I think i know where I’m going with this now, if the plot wasn’t obvious from the begining, lol.   
> The boys are making progress! Yay!   
> Again, thanks for reading! I appreciate the comments! Let me know what ya think!


	6. A icy treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lulu reflects. World building. Shopping!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry for the long time between updates, didnt mean to take this long. The holiday peak season along with my finals kicked my ass here to sunday.  
> Inspiration was also sucksd from me. But! He’s a longer chapter to kinda make up for the delay! Don’t forget to comment if you wanna see anything happen, have a few more days/chapters before more “plot” happens. Thanks for reading!

The evening ended on a good, calm note. Sans seemed to notice Lulu’s internal conflict and asked her about it when the movie ended and they shifted to go play with their toys. Lulu had assured him that she had only been thinking too hard and that everything was okay. It was okay, Lulu was just angry, but that was not their fault.

A few hours of playing and more movie watching later Lulu made dinner. A sausage diced and cooked up with potatoes, carrots, celery, and onions, seasoned and mixed with magic additive. Lulu made sure to pat Papyrus’ portion down with a paper towel to reduce the oil residue and leave the texture a little less greasy. He was happy over that fact. 

A bowl of fruit and a glass of milk for the side and it was quickly bath time, pj’s and bed time. Sans b-lined for his astronaut onesie right after the bath, not even letting Lulu carry him to the bedroom. 

Lulu only smiled. It was more progress. 

Papyrus of course was very inclined to be held and dried and dressed. He too seemed a lot less clingy and was just seeking attention rather than having separation anxiety. It was fitting for a four year old. 

Lulu noticed that even though it had only been a couple days, their bones looked whiter and a little more solid that when they had gotten there. It was evidence of neglect that made her bristle, but she merely noted it for later rather than visibly react. 

Once dressed her boys were yawning and looking ready to drop. It had been a big day, plus a good meal and warm bath would make anyone ready to drop. Off to bed it was. 

Lulu was finally getting used to sleeping with two extra little bodies. Curled on top of her, hands clutching each other. Their small breaths, which still baffled her, lulled her to sleep shortly after they dropped off. 

She was also getting used to waking up overly warm and slightly squashed. While the boys were pokey in certain positions, clothing helped cushion their bones. They radiated heat when sleeping. So much so that the covers were kicked aside during the night. 

Keeping to the same routine Lulu waited for the boys to wake, which was just after seven. Warm cuddling, then up for a bathroom break and breakfast. 

She made sure to text her father about her sudden vacation time, and thankfully there wasn’t any big cases or projects she had to be apart of. He replied a few minutes later, professional for the most part about her vacation time. Then her phone buzzed again. Her father gushed about being a grandfather and Lulu snorted in amusement. 

God he was a goof. 

Being low on supplies Lulu whipped up some waffles, eggs, and toast. She sliced up the remaining apples. She noticed the boys were starting to slow down when they ate. She hoped they were finally adjusting to the assurance of multiple daily meals. Their bodies no longer in survival mode. 

The happy thought led her to humming through her meal. She noticed her boys relaxed a lot more easily when she hummed. She was happy. A few passing comments about her singing in the past made her a bit insecure over it, but seeing that they liked it only made her happier. 

She had to admit that it was quite the adjustment, going from living alone with the frequent friend or family member over to having children that were glued to her side 24/7. There were small moments that it overwhelmed her, but they passed quickly. 

With dishes done they settled in the living room, where Lulu popped in the first disc of Teen Titans. They boys seemed to love super heroes so she thought to start with some classics. She’d try her hands at princess stuff next, as to not set them into a spiral of toxic masculinity. 

Raven and Starfire were main characters without being downplayed by sexism, so this was a good start. Still, she wanted to be a good caretaker and model for them. Now that she thought about it...did bitties or monsters even conform to the toxic gender identities? 

She was going to have to do some research. 

After the pilot episode Lulu needed to go shower, a long hot shower. She gave the boys kisses and hugs and told them where she was going and she left the door open in case they needed her. With no protest she gave final sloppy kisses and meandered into the bathroom.

The water warmed quickly and Lulu stepped into the stream with a long sigh. It was tough carrying around the boys all the time. She would never breathe a word of this aloud, but her hips were rather bruised from their bony coccyx digging into her. Sure she had some extra padding on her hips from having a “mom figure”, but it still made her sore. 

Her arms were strained a little too, not as much as her hips, but still sore if extended too far. It wasn’t as if her boys could help being skeletons. They didn’t even weigh all that much! 

Lulu let the water wash over her shoulders and back, easing her sore muscles and allowed her thoughts to ease to a dull nothing. After several minutes she fished out her hair care products and went to town, fingernails digging and cleaning her scalp. Her fingers trailed through her curly hair and untangled any obvious naughts. She hummed the teen titans theme song as it was still fresh on her mind, like the reverberation of the bathroom. 

Her routine finished she let the water run over her back for another minute before turning off the water and stepping out. She grabbed one of the towels hanging on the unplugged heating rack and wrapped it around herself, grabbing another to towel dry her hair. 

Glancing up she grinned at the two faces peeking at her from the side of the door. They looked hesitant. Lulu blew them kisses and they ducked away as she gathered her discarded clothes and wandered into the bedroom. 

Quiet giggling “Nyeh heh heh’s” followed behind her. She laughed to herself as she pulled out underwear, jeans, a t-shirt and light jacked for the day. 

She remembered on the second day when Papyrus let slip his little “Nyeh heh heh” laugh, then clammed up and gazed at Lulu fearfully as Sans pulled him closer and hugged him to his body protectively. 

It had taken slow movements and quiet talking to calm them down and bring them back to the present. With tears in their eyes they bowled into Lulu’s arms and sobbed over being safe for several long minutes. Lulu could still remember how much their little bones rattled with their hiccuping cries. 

Lulu was slowly putting together a picture of their abusive situation, but didn’t have anything concrete until the boys talked about it. Pushing the thought away Lulu pulled out a pair of bright socks and turned with a playful growl. The boys squeaked and scrambled away from the door they were hiding behind. 

Lulu gave chase, purposely missing them with big lunging grabs. Squeaky “Nyeh heh”s filled the air along with Lulu’s growls and ring-around-the-couch until Lulu snatched up Sans and blew a raspberry against his cheek. Papyrus quickly came to San’s rescue and “defeated” Lulu with a proud cheer as he posed on top of her “corpse”. 

Laughter soon overtook Lulu pretending to be dead, and she lurched up and pulled Papyrus into a bear hug where he squealed and laughed his unique laugh as she hugged him tight and mocked ate him by covering him in kisses. 

Sans was slumped against the side of the couch, breathless small laughs escaping his heaving chest. Lulu crawled over, while still keeping a hold on a wiggling Papyrus and gathered Sans into her arms. 

However new the sensation, holding her boys in her arms made Lulu feel complete. 

She had always wanted to be a mom, but considering her deterrent towards sex, she knew she would never conceive through traditional means. Plus, being asexual was a big turn off for many of her partners. It had been two years since she stopped dating. She was happy. Relationships were a struggle for the heteronormative, much less for someone with less known sexual preferences. 

She had always considered adoption, but was worried they wouldn’t accept her single parent status, no matter how stable her schedule and income were. Plus racism and sexism were still kinda a thing. She didn’t really think they would use it, but she couldn’t sit there and not expect it to play a part. 

Negative notions aside Lulu returned to the present, lungs still heaving and blowing raspberries on the boy’s warm, malleable cheeks.

Moving skeletons didn’t freak her out like they would when she was a child. The monsters had been released from Mount Ebbott almost ten years ago, with bitties hitting the market a year after once peace negotiations were passed. 

Lulu would often binge the bittie videos that flooded the internet soon after the started getting adopted. Many different kinds kept being released from magic mutation, and not knowing all that much about the ins-and-outs of magic, Lulu just accepted the information given from marketing and the videos she watched. 

She had an inkling to adopt years ago, but then the mess that was college, and the harassment from her less accepting peers threw a wrench in her plans. Luckily her father let her intern, then work her way up from a low level position to his personal secretary. Obviously her father didn’t play a part in her promotions, but people talk. 

People always talk, but she could trust that their words were mostly empty. Whatever they said only reflected on their inner demons, and had nothing to do with her. She knew that if she did her job well, respected her bosses, and pushed for promotion, she would succeed. 

Which she did. Which people still talked about. 

Rolling over and standing up Lulu brought them to the couch and plopped down with a mighty sigh. Let them talk. She was happy, and they didn’t matter one little bit to her. 

Her world was wrapped around her boys, who were smiling and laughing and happy! Her world was perfect for her, and she would do everything she could to keep it that way. 

 

Once they could all breathe normally Lulu hauled them to the bedroom and wrestled them—especially Sans—out of his pajamas and into outfits so they could go grocery shopping. Papyrus chose a orange “COOL DUDE” shirt, and Lulu threw on tan sweats, long back socks and his red boots. Sans grabbed a black shirt with just a rocketship on it, gladly accepted his blue hoodie, gray sweats, blue socks, and his light up sketchers. 

It took another ten minutes to leave because the boys were enraptured with the sneakers. Sans would slowly stomp one foot at a time, and they would squeal and laugh as it flashed, rinse and repeat. Sans eventually got lazy as Papyrus got handsy and would pick up and drop Sans feet and laugh at the flashing light. 

Papyrus on her hip, and Sans holding her hand they finally exited the apartment. Reusable bags and purse on her shoulder Lulu locked the apartment and led the chattering skeletons to the elevator. Papyrus pushed the button to open it, and Sans pushed the ground floor button once inside. 

The transit was quicker this time, but after a block Sans asked more than demanded to be held. Lulu obliged and they made it to the bus stop, timing perfect as the bus pulled up right as they arrived. 

Lulu greeted the driver, recognizing him from many trips before, then went and sat down near the front. Papyrus stood up on her lap and peered and pointed out the window, asking more questions. Sans sat on the remainder of her lap perpendicular to her and kicked his feet against the side of the seat. Grinning at the flashing shoes. 

Crossing the street the boys clung to her, terrified at the cars that looked like they were going to hit them. Sans words. 

Assurances and they soon were greeted with a cool blast of air as the automatic doors to the grocery store slid open. “That air helps keep the bugs out that could eat all the food in here. That’s why it’s so strong.” Lulu explained as she maneuvered Sans to reach out and pull out a grocery kart. 

Then she paused. 

“Would you boys like to ride up next to me, or in a little car?” There was a car in front of a smaller kart and Lulu grinned at the boys, mentally picturing them inside, dramatically turning the steering wheels in a mock drag race. 

“WITH YOU!”

“...you…”

“Okay!” Another time then. She’d have to show them some SpeedRacer first anyhow. 

She pulled out a normal kart and pushed down the baby seat. Sans clung to her and she fed Papyrus’ legs through one leg hole, then Sans’ legs through the other. Good thing they were literal skeletons, otherwise it would have been a tight fit. 

Navigating the isles by routine Lulu first went and got a great variety of fruits and veggies, getting double her normal amount and answering the overflowing questions that poured from the boys. She gently swatted grabby hands and promised a treat at the end if they kept their hands in the kart. Today was a special occasion, being their first trip. She would have to ween off the treat promise before it got too bad. 

She moved on to the dry ingredients, pastad, flours, sugars, spices she was low on, then she got some snack foods, crackers, granola bars, a single box of fruit snacks. Checking to see if they had magic additive before selecting them. Partial magic foods and magic foods had flooded the store markets once the cdc cleared them for human consumption about the same time the peace treaties were passed, hence the magic additive being so readily available. 

Lulu had made sure all her ingredients either already had magic added, or was able to mix with magic additive. A bitty video a long time ago explained the requirement of it for the skeletons, as the food would literally fall right through them. That had stuck with Lulu, since it was an awful pun, and bizarre enough it lodged in her mind. Now she was happy for the once random fact. 

Dry ingredients and snacks accounted for she moved to the frozen foods and perishables. Milk, eggs, cheese, yogurt, cream cheese, and others, then over to the freezer meals and ice cream. 

Lulu liked to be lazy in a blue moon and would buy some instant meals, like the crustless sandwiches and corndogs, a freezer pizza or two. Entering the ice cream isle the boys’ questions stopped and their eye sockets widened and they starred in wonder at all the different options. They swivelled so fast Lulu feared their heads would pop off.

With a loud laugh Lulu plucked them out while explaining, “You two did as I asked, so like I promised you can both get one treat. Go look and pick out the one you want to try the most!”

Once on the ground they were off, looking from one fridge to the next. Up and down the isle twice before Sans was the first yo decide. He slapped the glass, creating what sounded like ceramic on glass and repeated “this! this one please!”

Lulu wheeled the kart over and saw him pointing to popscicles called “The Rocket”. She laughed. Of course. 

“Okay Sans! Great choice!” She opened the door and watched a chill shudder run through the young skeleton as the draft washed over him. 

In the kart Lulu squatted down and started pinching his cheeks, “Should I call you my little space man! Huh? My little future astronaut?”

Giggle and pushing her hands away Sans grinned wide and his pupils turned into literal tiny stars, and a happy blue blush rose to is cheekbones. Lulu snatched him up and spun him around while singing Rocket Man. Sans soon returned to earth as Papyrus tugged on Lulu’s pant leg. 

Patting Sans she turned to the taller brother. “Yes sweetie?”

He twiddled his thumb and kept glancing away, light orange blush on his cheekbones. By mary-joseph-and-all-her-carpenter-friends he was being shy. It made Lulu wanna spin around again. Instead she waited, and smiled softly. It took a moment, but he soon spoke up. 

“UM...MOMMA LULU...WHAT KIND DO YOU WANT? CAUSE I WANT TO TRY WHAT YOU LIKE BECAUSE YOU HAVE GIVEN US SO MANY TREATS I WANT TO GIVE YOU YOUR FAVORITE SO WE CAN SHARE TOGETHER AND...UHHHH…” he was interrupted as Lulu scooped him up and smothered him in kisses. 

Oncs his “Nyeh heh”s calmed Lulu looked proudly at him, “That is so kind of you Papyrus, I really appreciate you wanting to share and thinking of me. It shows you care about me and it makes me incredibly happy!” He beamed, she had never seen him look so happy. “How about his. You go pick out the one you want to try, and I will grab my favorite ice cream, and we can try both together!”

“THAT SOUNDS WONDERFUL!”

With a final, loud kids she released him and he sprinted to a fridge and was barely able to grasp the handle, but wasn’t able to open it even though he threw his whole weight into it. Lulu—trailed by Sans—walked over and helped him open it. He excitedly jabbed at a carton of strawberry ice cream.

“THAT ONE! IT SAYS STRAWBERRY LIKE THAT YUMMY RED FRUIT YOU GAVE US THE OTHER DAY! IT HAS TO BE JUST AS GOOD!”

“Good choice,” Lulu praised, grabbing the ice cream and patting his head at the same time. 

In the next fridge over Lulu pulled out a carton of rocky road and loaded the boys back up into the kart and wheeled them to the checkout. At first they hugged the ice cream to their chests, but then set them next to them when they realized how cold they were to hold. 

The cashier was a young girl in her early twenties who happily engaged in conversation with the boys, asking them all sorts of questions about themselves as she disclosed that she was thinking about getting a bitty, and was surprised they could get so big. 

“Oh, they’re four years old now, rescues.” Lulu supplied. 

Sadness and pity entered the girls brown eyes, but then she perked up. “Oh! Yeah they released a breed then that grew to their enclosure size before they figured how to keep them small, guess they weren’t kept in a cage then.”

Lulu cringed at the words “breed” and “cage”, but refrained from corrected that bitties were companions, not pets, not animals, but conscious beings. It had been a long day and week so far, and she couldn’t fix everyone's’ opinions. 

Papyrus looked confused at the conversation, but as the girl talked Sans frowned deeper and deeper. He knew a lot more about things then she first thought, which didn’t surprise her. He was enraptured with any form of learning. He was sharp as a tack. 

With the frozens bagged in the thermal bags and the rest in the regular, they took off. Arms full Lulu talked the boys through walking by her side, while holding onto her pants or jacket. While nervous, as Lulu mentioned trying their treats at home they became more confident, but didn’t release their hold on her. 

Crossing the street back took some time, encouraging them every step to the bus stop. During the short five minute wait for the bus Lulu rested the bags on the ground and let the boys sit in her lap and cling to her. 

It was all fine. They were progressing very well. 

She sang their praises and kissed them to emphasize it. They beamed happily as the bus pulled up. Fishing her bus pass out Lulu loaded up her arms again and had the boys cling to her legs as she lifted them up that first big step. 

Running her pass three times as she recognized another regular, this one a stickler of an older woman, Lulu found a open seat near the front again and let the boys climb into her lap as she tucked the bags under her seat. 

The boys were excited, but less energetic on the way home. So was Lulu. Shopping usually took it out of her, but shopping with children. Well she was glad that they were so well behaved, but now taking home twice the amount. It was a workout. On top of juggling toddlers. Lulu was impressed with herself. 

The boys as well. In just a few days they were having less anxiety and panic attacks. They were gaining confidence, and their personalities were showing up more and more. Especially with Sans. Even though they were the same age Sans took the elder brother role very seriously, so much so Lulu could tell he was putting Papyrus’ wants and needs before his own. 

She had caught him slipping portions of his food to Papyrus’ plate when he thought no one was looking. He made sure Papyrus got a much more through scrub during bath time. Papyrus was always dressed first and what he wanted to play and watch were chosen first. He tried so hard to hide it, but Lulu noticed. 

She noticed and made sure Papyrus got redirected and Sans got to watch and play what he wanted, even coaxing though a few moments of hesitance. Dealing with separating parents and their traumatized kids led Lulu to read kids and people easily. So Sans was an open book. 

Finally getting the door open they crashed into the apartment and stumbled with the bags into the kitchen. The boys carted a bag of the frozen food each, grunting with the strain of hauling a full bag. Setting the bags down Lulu sat and just breathed for a minute. 

She then got up and stumbled back to the front door, took her keys out and shut and locked the door. She went on autopilot, put her keys back in her purse before hanging it up on the coat rack by the door. 

She shuffled into the kitchen and began putting everything away, starting with the frozen foods. The boys were reluctant, but promise of their icy treats once everything was away spurred them into handing Lulu things. 

Putting away the groceries went by fast and Lulu beamed, resting her sore hands on her hips and grinning at a fully stocked kitchen. A tug at her pants led her to grinning down at two impatient skeletons. 

“Huh?” Lulu began messing with them, “what is it? Did I forget to put something away?”

Papyrus glanced around, but then looked confused as be saw nothing, “NO…”

Lulu scratched her head and hummed in thought, watching Sans eyes narrow as he seemed to catch on. “I seem to be forgetting something, what could it be?”

Sans smirked and crossed his arms, oh he definitely knew. Smart little skelly. 

“OH! THE TREATS! YOU SAID WE COULD HAVE THEM AFTER EVERYTHING WAS AWAY! THAT IS THE ANSWER RIGHT?”

Lulu winked and threw him a finger gun, “Oh yeah! Look at you! You’re so smart!”

“of course he is, my bro is the smarted guy around!” Sans and Lulu’s praise sent Papyrus into a gleeful cackle. He put his hands on his hips and puffed out his chest in triumph. Oh boy Lulu might have to try to keep his ego in check. Sans wasn’t helping in that matter as is.

Lulu pulled out the frozen treats and dishes moderate amounts of ice cream, then handed Sans a single popsicle and migrated them to the table. 

On their first tentative bites, stars practically burst from their eye sockets. Lulu laughed.


	7. Space case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short snippet from Sans.

It was bathtime after dinner and Sans laughed as Papyrus splashed him with warm water and bubbles. He lazily splashed back, content to just soak and let the bone-melting warm water cover him. Lulu, Mama Lulu, he had never actually called her that, but each day she was become more of a mother to him, she was smiling. She always seemed to do that when looking at him and his little bro. He had seen her look concerned, or concentrated, but never angry. Not since that first day. 

He watched as Mama Lulu scooped up a pile of bubbles and put it on Paps head. His brother laughed, and the sound uplifted Sans soul. In the last few days his bro had smiled and laughed more than he had the whole time before Mama Lulu. 

He didn’t like thinking about those days. 

He was still scared. Deep down he was terrified of Mama Lulu growing tired of them. Becoming mad, and losing that warm smile. Logically he knew she was not like that man, but deep in his soul there was always this dread. He hated it. He and his bro were safe. They were fed, and clothed, and given toys, and...loved. Yes he knew Mama Lulu loved them. Her soul sung with love and care. It was so warm it took him and his bro over a day to be willing to leave its presence. 

Sans hated the cold. 

It wasn’t the sun he missed, for Mama Lulu’s soul was brighter and warmer than it could ever be. It was so nice to just sit and cuddle with her. Her human body was soft and radiated warmth from her soul. It made Sans feel safe. 

He was not used to feeling safe, so he got anxious. A lot. 

Mama Lulu was patient with him. Didn’t force him to talk or speak, or anything. When new things happened she talked to them and explained what was happening. It helped, but he couldn’t help being anxious. He didn’t like that about himself. 

Mama Lulu tapped his nasal cavity and broke him from his thoughts. “Hey there space cadet, don’t get eaten by the bubbles now.” 

Sans laughed at her joke and realized he was up to his neck in bubbles. He shrugged and let out a noncommittal noise, “it still seems I’m out a-head of them.” 

Sans froze. 

In his mind he was back in that dark and dingy apartment, the scent of alcohol and rotting food practically in his throat. He could see the man, angry scowl on his face after hearing Sans make a joke. The man raised his hand. 

Mama Lulu snorted and laughed. Loud and long. Sans was back in the warm tub. He was safe. He was glad the bubbles hid how fast his ribcage was moving. 

He could see Paps watching him in concern, but then grinned wide when Mama Lulu laughed. His hand found Sans’ under the water and he squeezed. 

His brother was the coolest, always looking out for him. 

“Got a punny little skeleton on my hands. Water-ver shall I do?” 

Mama Lulu sent a wink his way and a genuine smile spread out his permagrin and a gleeful laugh bubbled out of him. 

He was happy. Happier than he had ever been. He knew that he and his bro wouldn’t get better overnight. He also knew that Mama Lulu would love them no matter what, their weird quirks and interests, them being monsters, everything. She was a kind soul like that. 

“looks like I burst the bubble. Rubber duckie is out of the water.” It was so easy to reply with a playful wink and laughter in his voice. 

Hearing Mama Lulu burst out laughing once more. Well, it was like the sun now lived in his soul. 

Hearing his brother groan in disgust. Even with that telling smile on his face. Well that was even better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it’s been awhile since I updated. Life got hella busy. I’m back at school, trying to incorporate my writing with streaming schedule, do homework, find a second job, and deal with some personal issues, well it’s been hard.   
> This is also very short as I stuggled like all hell and revised this a couple times. Happy with it for now, and I’ll start on the next chapter right away! I have plans!   
> That being said! I wanna know if you guys would prefer this to turn out to be a very long fic, or a rather short one, cause I have plans for both but can’t decide! 
> 
> Thanks for reading see you soon!


	8. Looming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going back to work and starting the case is coming closer. Lulu thinks these things over

It was the morning after their trip to the grocery store, and the boys were in the living room occupying themselves after a hearty breakfast. Lulu was hopping in the shower. It was becoming a routine for her to take her shower after breakfast, and she was still adjusting to it. 

It was tuesday. She wasn’t at work and her mind was reeling from it. For the last 3 years her life revolved around work. She had the occasional hobby, sure, but all this time off was throwing her mentally. 

Warmth grew in her chest. Her boys needed her here though, so she wasn’t doing something unimportant, it was incredibly important. Recovering from that kind of situation was not easy. She couldn’t speak from personal experience, but working in a law firm one saw every situation one could imagine. 

It was how she became good at reading people. To help those who were too afraid to help themselves, and see if anyone was a threat to others or themselves. Just because she was a secretary, did not mean she wasn’t a good asset to the company. She loved her job. She liked helping people. Plus it was safer and more lucrative than most charity work. 

What to do about the boys during work? She couldn’t leave them alone. Daycares’ wouldn’t take them, as they were still considered more pet, than sentient companion. Maybe they could come with her? They weren’t trouble makers, and she could bring things to keep them entertained...yeah. That sounded like a good plan. She would text her Dad about the issue. Lulu smiled. He was a pushover towards her to begin with. 

She would have to talk to the boys about it, see what they wanted to do. Though she had very little doubt that they would want to stay home. Papyrus was always the little helper, she could see it in his eye sockets. Sans would do anything for Papyrus, but she would make sure he was okay with it too. She wanted to make sure both of them were happy. 

With that final thought Lulu finished her shower, and went and got dressed. Returning to the living room both boys had put on How It’s Made and were zombified watching the tv. This drew a laugh from her. It wasn’t as if she was any better concerning this show. 

An idea sparked within her, and she scooped up her laptop and sat down on the couch next to the boys. They sent warm smiles her way, and she returned them. Without looking away from the screen they clambered onto her lap, so she put her legs up, and set the open laptop on the armrest besides her. It took a little contortion on her part, but she could use the laptop and have the boys leaning against her stomach at the same time. 

Lulu opened her web browser and started pulling up online stores. Sans was the first to take notice. “...what ya doin’?”

Lulu shot him a grin before replying, “Looking up some clothing stores. I gotta head back to work on monday, and I would like you two to look your best.”

Sans looked nervous. Lulu kept a hand on the computer and twisted back towards him. “Would you be okay coming with me? My job isn’t too hard, I mostly sit behind a desk and deal with paperwork and directing people. So you two wouldn’t be a bother, and you can stay with me the whole time. If you don’t want to come I can help figure something out for you two.”

Papyrus by now was solely focused on Lulu as she spoke, feeling the barest of uncertainty flutter in her stomach. She was trying to backtrack and make sure what she said had been okay. A glance at the boys, Papyrus grinning giddily and Sans relaxed, but her at ease. 

“doesn’t sound too bad…” Sans commented placing a hand on her leg. Now he was the one consoling her. Oh god that was mildly embarrassing to Lulu. She was the adult here. Sans was too good at reading people. 

“WE GET TO HELP YOU AT WORK!? THAT SOUNDS FANTASTIC!!” Papyrus went off on a drabble about being able to see where his mama—to which Lulu melted hearing him call her mom—works and helps people, because as a superhero she must help everyone! Lulu pulled them close getting Papyrus to trill out his unique laugh, and a content hum from Sans. Oh her boys were too cute. She pulled them closer and set the laptop on her legs, so they could pick out the things they wanted. 

She ended up getting them a rainbow of colors of dress shirts and slacks, as well as a variety of sparkly dresses, mostly red for papyrus, and some lighter colored skirts, namely for sans. “why expend the the effort of dressing each leg.” Was his explanation. 

Lulu couldn’t argue, and ordered some matching dress shoes, sandals, and boots so they could pair them to their pleasure. Papyrus even got excited about the matching elastic headbands, which Lulu ordered one in every color and many different accessories to clip onto them. She was having a field day spoiling them and getting caught up in their excitement of things they liked. 

Satisfied they wandered off to their books and toys while Lulu started checking out. She added a few ties that were space themed and got a few articles of clothing for herself. She had been meaning up upgrade her wardrobe anyway. 

Some of the orders would be here by friday, so with that taken care of she called up her Dad. He responded quicker to calls than texts. He answered by the second ring.

“Pumpkin!”

“Hi Dad.”

“What’s up? I thought you took the week off?”

“I did. I was calling to make sure it’s okay if I bring the boys with me to work.” 

“What? Yeah of course it is! I was going to insist you bring them in. I cannot wait to meet my grandkids!”

Lulu felt her face warm in embarrassment. Her Dad always took it too far. “Dad…” she groaned lowly. 

“Don’t take that tone with me. This is better than you becoming a recluse and insisting you call your large number of pets your children.”

Another wave of embarrassment hit her and she was tempted to end the call. She should have just taken them in, he wouldn’t have cared. God he was such a pain. 

She sighed loudly, to which her Dad laughed loudly. “You know I’m just teasing you. I am happy for you, I know you always wanted kids. This is for the best.”

She smiled while staring at the wall. “Yeah, yeah. Love ya too, you old fart.”

He laughed loudly, voice booming through the phone. Calming quickly he wrapped up the call, “Love you too, Pumpkin. Take care of those boys, and yourself. See you on Monday.”

“Bye, Dad.”

He hung up and Lulu shook her head. A soft, warm smile lifted her lips and sparkled in her dark eyes. Despite him not fully understanding everything she was into, or went through, he had always loved her. Even after Mom passed, he recovered and continued to support her, and everyone at the company. He was a kind soul, and she was lucky to have him as a father. 

Lulu briefly wondered how everyone at work as doing with her gone? She hoped that they were doing okay. Well, she’d find out on Monday. 

She turned back to her boys, which had paused their playing to looking at her, curiosity in their eye sockets. “That was my Dad. I work for his company. He says it’s okay for you to come to work with me.” 

She noticed Sans’ shoulders dip in relief. She thought he’d be worried about her getting in trouble. Sweet little skeleton. He was such a good kid. 

“So what are you two up to?” Lulu redirected them. Papyrus launched into the puzzle board he was currently on, sparing no detail on how much he had already “defeated” and how great he was. 

Lulu could tell he was still starved for attention and positive affirmation. He was still a very fun and excitable kid, but she would have to work with him to give him real self-assurance. He was out-going, and kind-soul’d, with a burning passion to learn and do everything. He’d keep her on her toes that’s for sure. 

Directing Papyrus back to his puzzle Lulu got Sans to bring the book he was reading over to her. It was a book about space. Asking what it was about, Sans’ eye lights grew and practically sparkled. He launched into a tangent of his own about the discoveries, and shuttle missions. During which Papyrus wandered over with his puzzle and sat between Lulu’s legs on the floor, while Sans continued his talking on her lap on the couch. 

It was good to see Sans this expressive. He was so withdrawn, and concerned about his brother more than himself. He would be harder to feel assured, so he would feel free to talk and express his interests and feelings. Lulu saw a bit of herself in him. 

She vowed to start research to be able to fully help the boys. Until she knew all that she needed she would make them feel safe, happy, and assured of their place here with her. 

 

The rest of the week passed in a warm buzz. The boys continued to have moments of relapse, and get caught in their old memories. Lulu was building a list of triggers, recording them for herself and for the case. Men yelling, raised hands, the closet, the sound of glass-breaking, and if she moved too fast unexpectedly. It was starting to paint a bit of a picture of what they went through. 

She got a few notifications from her Uncle as they started building a case, and would send the notice to the human-garbage-bag tomorrow. Finally. Lulu let the anger burn in her chest as she listened on the phone. She would talk to the lawyer handling her side of the case tomorrow at work. She was confident that she would win. The evidence was heavily stacked against him. 

She would have to talk to the boys about this. The anger fizzled out into sadness. Sadness that they had to go through what that scum had put them through. She wanted to wring his neck and toss him out a window. Being that illegal she instead let it fuel her determination to not let him go without suffering the consequences. 

It was Sunday, just after lunch and they had settled down for a movie. “Hey boys?” 

Sans grunted, permasmile dropping at the corners slightly. 

“YES?”

“So when we go to work tomorrow someone is going to come and ask you questions about what happened before. About what happened with that man.”

They both froze, bodies tense. Sans eyelights were gone, and Papyrus was gripping the blanket so hard his bones were starting to rattle. 

Lulu pulled them close in a hug. She started to hum before speaking a few moments later. “I know it’s going to be scary, but you don’t have to talk about it too much if you don’t want to. I’ll need you to be brave so that they know the truth and he can be judged accordingly. I’ll be there the whole time.”

For several minutes they sat there, shuddering in her arms, their warm, colored tears leaving spots in her shirt. She just waited, humming and rubbing their backs, kissing their heads from time to time. God she wished she didn’t have to have them talk about it. 

When they seemed to calm down, and relax into her, even Papyrus was too worn to move. She put on My Nieghbor Totoro and they began a marathon of happy movies as they slowly recovered. 

By dinner Papyrus was bouncing around in his usual manner, helping with small tasks to help with dinner. He had been helpful all week. Helping Lulu with dishes, laundry, cleaning and organizing. Sans would help in a very subdued fashion, happy to watch his brother yell at him for being lazy. 

Yet, now, with the looming change of work and of their questioning, Lulu could tell Papyrus was a little subdued and Sans was almost comatose. His eyelights tiny, and his body tense. She let him cling to her, she even got a jacket and let him tuck hinself in the half zipped portion to remain close to her as she finished making a pasta dish.

She allowed Sans to cover his with ketchup. Papyrus groaned, “THE DISH IS NOW RUINED WITH YOUR WEIRD CONDIMENT!” 

“i guess my tastebuds are just trying to ketchup to your standards bro.”

Papyrus let out a screech, but couldn’t help the smile that curled up his face. Lulu knew he was playing along to get his brother out if his funk. Lulu laughed at his joke, in true mirth. Sans was very clever with word play. Even more so after the websites she had “secretly” show him a few days ago. 

They cleaned up dinner, the boys got their bath and Lulu threw the comforter into the dryer as they got dressed. She pulled out the toasty warm article and they all melted off into dreamland. She could tell the looking day still weighed on their minds, but the combined warmth of her and the blanket helped ease them to sleep. 

It was going to be okay. She would make sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the longer (than i was planning) wait. Keeping hitting some sluggish depressive episodes as well as working on getting a third job! Got a second one which i am very excited for! I gonna work at Mad Science and teach an after school sciene activity/class/thing. Im super excited for it to start, but this means my free time is slowly withering away. Im still determined (wink) to finish this! 
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos! It means alot! I love hearing from y’all, so spoil me with those comments (audible wink).


	9. Back to the office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lulu and the boys head to the office on their first day back to work.

“Sans! Sweetie, come on we have to leave!” Lulu was putting on her gray flats by the door, hand supporting her as she slipped it on. 

Papyrus was bouncing excitedly, his red sequin dress swishing at the movement. He turned and yelled into the apartment “BROTHER! WE MUST NOT BE LATE FOR OUR FIRST DAY! C’MON YOU LAZY BONES!”

Lulu barely kept from laughing and secured her shoe before venturing into the bedroom. Sans was lying prone on the floor a frisbee next to him, with a small circle drawn in the center. He glanced up, giddiest smirk on his face. “leave me alone to die…”

Lulu bit her lip, not wanting to encourage him. He spotted her merriment anyway and his smirk grew, eyelights brightening. Oh this boy. 

“Scratch that mister, we don’t have time for your jokes.”

He sat up, laughter already on his breath. “awww I thought I had a hit record.” 

Lulu scooped up the punster and readjusted his cyan bowtie over his white button up. His gray slacks and black shoes made him a handsome little skeleton. His cheeks matched his bowtie when she had told him so earlier that morning. 

Papyrus latched onto her leg as she entered the living room and snatched up her pink purse, and the messenger bag that had the boys’ stuff. She had a light pink floral printed blouse under a gray pantsuit. Hair semi-tamed under a heavy duty matching pink headband she felt she looked pretty darn cute and confident to return to work with her boys in tow. 

Sans in his little half suit and Papyrus flouncing in his red dress, white leggings and matching sequined shoes. He insisted on matching her and was sporting his own red headband with a glittering red bow clipped to it. 

The three of them looked good. Despite the slight hiccup of Sans playing cute they were right on time for the bus, and enroute to the office. 

Not wanting to let the boys feel her apprehension she explained to them her duty of record keeping, phone answering, and people directing. Papyrus lit up and voiced his astonishment of how important her job seemed, making sure things ran smoothly and people were helped. It made her out to be more than just a secretary. 

She took pride in her work. Keeping track of all the files to help the cases along, and directing people to places they needed to be with kind professionalism. She also liked looking out for the people that came in. Being able to read body language and intentions helped a lot, especially with those who were obviously too afraid to help themselves. 

Her corner of the world didn’t have much, but she liked helping out and doing as much good as she could. She couldn’t deny Papyrus claims, only feeling pride well up in her. It wasn’t very often that people noticed her work.

Sans chimed in too, much to Lulu’s mountaining flusterment. She was not used to being this thoroughly complemented. Her face warmed and she hugged them close to hide it. The boys laughed at her antics, and she felt they were proud of causing her to get like this. Little stinkers. 

Soon after they reached their stop and exited the bus. Across the street was the building. 30 stories all belonging to Trusman firm. Her father resided on the top floor, but she worked on the ground floor. She was partially a receptionist as well. 

Her father liked her being the face of the company, that and he trusted her assessment of people. Through established phrases she was able to inform the staff exactly the kind of clients they were receiving. It helped the process go a lot smoother so the lawyers didn’t have to assess them themselves. 

She continued to hold Sans, but Papyrus was perfectly happy to hold her hand as he bounced along the sidewalk with her. His boundless energy was counteracted by Sans clinging onto her for dear life. He was nervous, rightfully so, but kept a cool unbothered look on his face. Cool little dude. Lulu snuck a quick reassuring kiss to his cheek. 

He sent her a mock-annoyed look but couldn’t fully hide his growing genuine grin and flash of appreciation in his eyelights. He might fool others, but Lulu had a good read on him. She would make sure he didn't feel too overwhelmed. She knew he adjusted a lot more slowly than Papyrus. 

Walking up the few steps to the automatic doors Lulu was greeted with the sight of all the early morning staff. With a roaring cheer they let loose some confetti, “WELCOME BACK!” 

It was a shock to say the least before a happy bubble of laughter spilled from Lulu and she held the boys closer as her co-workers descended. Half were cooing over the boys, and the others were voicing their surprise that their hardest worker actually took a full week off only to return a full fledged mother. 

The boys were easily overwhelmed so Lulu spouted off several placating replies and got her coworkers to laugh as she maneuvered through the small gathering. Early morning shifts only had a little over a dozen people on, so it was easy to get behind her desk and become a human barricade. 

She promised personal introductions later, thanking them for the warm welcome and present plates of cookies and cupcakes. It was a bit much even for her so almost a half hour later she finally shooed everyone back to their offices. When the lasts ones disappeared she slumped into her desk chair with relieved breath. 

The boys were instantly on her lap, clinging to her middle. She shushed them and rocked a bit. “It’s okay guys, everyone was just really excited to see us. They wanted to meet you.” She placed quick kisses on their still hidden faces and hummed slightly in thought. “That definitely wasn’t the best way to greet you guys, but at least they meant well. We’ll go say hi later. When you’re ready. Okay?” 

Minute nods and Lulu was satisfied. She let them stay on her lap and cling to her as she rolled up to her desk and set about booting up her computer and rifling through the files on her desk. As promised it looked like it had been a slow week. Only a few dozen cases to transcribe and file, she should be caught up no later than tomorrow afternoon. 

A good hour passed before the boys pulled themselves away to peer at what she was doing. Only two people had come in inquiring about following up their cases, one was a rather bored looking middle-aged man, and the other a nervous young woman. She directed them with a polite and patient smile and had yet to see them leave. Slow day it looked like. 

Several minutes passed and Papyrus was starting to get antsy. Lulu turned and pulled out the bag she packed for them. She opened it up and placed it between them on her lap. “Here you go boys, pick something quiet, unless you want to play on the floor?”

Two head shakes. They dug around and Papyrus pulled out the advanced version a crossword book, while Sans pulled out a book on NASA’s history. Passing Papyrus a pencil, Lulu placed the bag back under her large curved desk that also served as the information booth, and scooted back up to her computer. She had to reach around the boys, but found she was able to adapt pretty well. 

She grinned at the thought of getting practice earlier that week since cuddle fests normally resulted in her reaching around them to access her laptop. She didn’t know then it had implications she could later use. Nice! 

An hour later the man left, and a young couple entered a few minutes later. The woman seemed a little subdued, but not in an abusive way. They inquired for the offices on the 9th floor. Ah accident claims. Lulu remembered the note of the police office calling about a wreck and recommending their firm to the case. 

She smiled softly and directed them to the elevator and floor number. Once the doors closed Lulu called up to that floors receptionist and told her that they’d be receiving a puppy and mouse. Keywords for guy-thought-he-was-all-that-but-wasn’t and the girl-who’s-meek-but-not-holed-up-yet. 

The receptionist Sandra, thanked her and Lulu heard the bell of the elevator through the phone and hung up. She turned back to her computer, but looked down when Sans tugged on her sleeve. 

Lulu smiled at him, “What’s up?”

“you called them a mouse and puppy, but they’re people. why’s that?”

“Its codewords. I greet people and get a read on them, to see what kind of people they are, then tell my team here so they know how to work with them better. Make sense?”

Sans blinked, “So you can’t read their souls?”

Now Lulu blinked. “Oh. No. I can’t. Humans don’t have that ability. Many people are still having a hard time acknowledging that souls are now real. We thought they were figurative before. Humans don’t have magic, so we’re still learning about our souls. Until we learn to read then I just read people's’ faces and body language. It tells me what I need to know at a base level about them.”

“so you can read what kind of person they are without looking at their souls?”

Lulu bopped his nasal cavity, “That’s right!”

Sans grin grew. “tha’s so cool!”

Lulu laughed a bit and hugged him close before planting a barrage of kisses on him, and Papyrus at his insistence to not be left out. Oh her boys were too cute. 

 

The woman from this morning left not too long after and soon lunch rolled around. Lulu pulled out their packed lunches of sandwiches, little tubs of fruit and veggies, and even let them snack on the treats given to them that morning. She brought a little jar of magic additive just in case, and she was now glad that she did. 

Full and happy the boys slipped off her lap and pulled out some puzzles and action figures before settling on the ground behind her chair. Other than a few dramatic exclamations from Papyrus as he played they were quiet. 

Her father then entered the building. He grinned and waved casually at Lulu. “Hey there boss,” he laughed as she stood and moved to greet him. 

A tight hug was exchanged and Lulu smiled back at him before letting business take over. “Good morning Dad, I have your schedule for the day here. I have all your meetings listed, and…” she reached behind her desk after passing him the paperwork for hus schedule. She pulled a cupcake off the tray and presented it to him. “I saved you a cupcake from the little welcoming party this morning.”

He howled with a note of laughter. He had totally planned it. That laughter said it all. Lulu placed her hands on her hips and aimed a knowing smirk his way. 

“What am I supposed to do when my hard working daughter takes a week off and suddenly becomes a mom? Speaking of! Where are the little ones?”

Lulu turned and crouched down by her boys. “Would you like to meet my father?”

They looked hesitant, but Papyrus excitement won out. Sans grabbed her leg and seemed perfectly happy to never let go again. Well that's a start. 

Papyrus ran up and nearly bowled into her father’s legs. “HELLO FATHER OF MAMA LULU! SHE IS THE BEST HERO EVER! SHE HAS TOLD US MANY GOOD THINGS ABOUT YOU!”

Her father laughed, and deftly scooped Papyrus up. Holding him in one arm her father beamed at his “grandchild” as Papyrus prattled on about their week with her. 

Lulu just kept a hand on the top of Sans skull as they watched on. It was a few minutes later that her father was able to set Papyrus down with a promise to stop by later and let him finish his stories. 

Papyrus skipped back to Lulu. “Get to work Grandpa.” 

“Yes, Mother,” her father teased right back. Lulu chuckled as he entered his personal elevator and it buzzed upwards. That had gone a lot better than she had thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy moly. Almost 100 kudo. Shit thank you! I really appreciate every single one of those. Its crazy. 
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me through this. School kicked my ass. My first block class exploded on me, and mid term exams are in the works so yay! Also moving into a new apartment with my boyfriend in a month so holy fuck thats happening.   
> My snake son is finally eating regularily.   
> Didn’t have to get a 3rd job and taxes were nice to me this year. Working on some new projects too so life never ends around here.   
> I’m still determined to finish this fic, even though its panning out to be a long one.   
> Thanks again for all the support. Cute boys will be cute and murder all your hearts!


	10. Happy Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After discussing information for their case, Lulu and the boys head home for cuddles, and Lulu has a realization.

It was a hour later that the agent covering the boys case stopped by. Lulu had never really interacted with him before, but he was a good kid. His name was Andrew and he was only a few years out of college, but already had a great reputation. He was very professional and compassionate, very eager to work with the boys and showed a disgust towards the walking trash that had hurt them. 

Lulu liked him.

Besides that he was very kind to the boys as he began to take their statements. It was obvious how scared they were. Papyrus was fiddling with anything he could get his hands on. Sans smile was wide and stiff, and he had a deathgrip on one of her fingers. 

Her soul went out to them and she held them close and constantly reassured them as they told them between long silences and broken sentences. Lulu’s worry turned into a burning rage that settled in her chest. 

The man, no, the scum, had bought them as present for his girlfriend. She instantly broke up with him over it, calling them ugly and disgusting. Papyrus went into detail that he had been kind to them during the adoption. Sans smile was even more strained during this part. 

They slowly got into how the man lost himself to alcohol addiction, then had frequent “lady friends” and that was how he started locking them in the closet. It started as neglect. He’d “forget” to feed them a day or two a week. Then a full week then a couple more. They had to learn to scavenge just to eat. 

Then they got caught. 

Then he started striking them. He was constantly drunk now and his temper was on a hair trigger. Sans said they got good at listening and waiting, but sometimes he would pass out in the living room and catch them. It wasn’t often, but it happened. 

Lulu and Andrew shared a pained look and he thanked the boys before turning to Lulu. “You took them to the doctor and got a medical examination yes?”

Lulu nodded and the boys gripped her tight, as she grabbed their bag and pulled out a manila folder. She reassured them and talked as she moved. This helped. She could feel their grips losen, but the dark expressions on their face told her they were still down. Experiencing all their pain and trauma again was really tough on them. 

She spoke to Andrew, holding them close and resting her cheek on the top of their heads interchangeably. “The doctor assessed that they indeed suffered from great neglect and abuse. Bruises on their bones, which were brittle, and their hp was low. She said that they are recovering nicely now that they have a stable environment and stable source of soul magic. She told me they has started out the typical bitty size, but can grow to fit their enclosure. Being in a closet they were able to grow to the size they are now. They will also continue to grow since I have no intention of putting them in any form of enclosure.” Lulu took a breath, “It’s all copied in there. I also copied the photographic evidence from right after I got them and the video onto a flashdrive in there. Since he handed them over willingly I assume he doesn’t have much of a case?”

Andrew nodded. “Bitty neglect is punishable by jail time and you have pretty damning evidence. I’ll put out for a search warrant out to his apartment from the Bitty Housing Inspection department. If it’s unsuitable he can’t fight you for anything. It should be an open and shut case.” 

Glee filled Lulu’s soul, and she felt the boys looking at her as she grinned. It was borderline maniac, but she could not hold it back. Perfect. 

Andrew stood and collected his noted and the folder Lulu had given him. “I’ll contact you as thing progress, thank you for your cooperation.” He then knelt down and looked her boys. “Thank you for being honest, I know it was very scary to talk about.” With a final smile to them Andrew left the side office they had stepped into. 

The trio remained silent for a moment, processing everything that had happened in the last hour. In the last day no less. It had been their busiest day since she had found them last weekend. She was ready to head home and just cuddle with her boys. 

Lulu glanced at the clock on the wall. 30 minutes before they had to clock out. They could make it. “I’m very proud of you boys. Today has been very busy and you helped me get through it. I really appreciate you guys being so helpful. Would you like to stop on the way home and get a treat?”

The boys turned in her lap and real grins finally appeared for the first time in the last hour. Lulu’s soul lightened at the sight. It was so much better seeing her boys happy.

“REALLY!?” Papyrus was rapidly tapping on her arm, his never ending supply of energy back at full force. 

Lulu nodded and a laugh burst from her, “Of course sweethearts. Today has been super tough and I want to thank you for sticking it out and being so gosh darn brave!”

Sans was actually the first one to turn and wrap his arms around her neck, muttering a soft, but emotion filled “...thanks…”

Right after Lulu placed a light kiss to Sans’ skulk Papyrus was up, practically bouncing on her thigh before he laughed his arms around her neck. A mantra of excited “THANK YOU MAMA!”’s spilling from him. 

A full laugh left Lulu and she quickly stood, smothering them with kisses and giggles arouse from all of them as she spun them around a few times. It took a few minutes for them to all settle enough for Lulu to dip down, the boys hanging on like baby lemurs, and gather their things before leaving the office. She dipped into the space behind her desk, whispering her thanks to the receptionist from the 12th floor who was covering her position and end of shift. 

The older man waved her off as he continued directing a skittish looking young man that looked barely past 20. The man stared at her boys, but they all ignored him as Robert the receptionist got his attention and finished directing him to the small claims floor. The man dipped his head muttered a thanks and sped walked to the elevator, refusing to make any eye contact with anything but the floor. 

Lulu ignored the incident as she slipped past Robert to clock out on her computer and thanked him once more before gathering the rest of her things and carrying the boys out of the office. It had been a long first day back and she was excited to head home and relax with her boys. 

The thought made her mentally freeze as she chatted with the boys about hitting a local ice cream shop. Their excited chatter about flavors kept her grounded as the thought of being excited to go home hit her again. Typically she didn’t dread going home, but she would always stay a few hours after her shift to help fix minute problems that arose. It was different. It was good. Having her boys to go home to, and with was thrilling to her. 

She had always wanted to be a parent. Was this what it was it was like? 

She obviously skipped the newborn phase of the restless nights and the diapers (Not that she particularly begrudged that thought). Yet, in more ways than one she was now caring for two children. She was a mom. Sure she had joked about it to her Uncle earlier, but the fullness of it finally hit her. 

It filled her with affection. 

The love she felt for these two little monsters was more love and passion than she had felt towards anything besides helping people, which still didn’t amount to this level of intensity. It stretched her grin wider and her chest was filled with warmth. She loved her boys, and she would do anything to make sure they lived a happy, and full life. 

She was a mom now. 

It was the best damn thing to ever happen to her. 

She blew wet raspberries on the boys cheeks and they squealed in protest, but ended up laughing. Even Sans let out loud giggles, causing Lulu’s soul to warm even more. They were looking at her like she was the sun, and she found herself looking back at them in the same manner. They were now her sun and moon, her sky and stars, her heart and soul. 

They were her everything. And she was theirs’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay holy fuck! Over a 100 kudos, thank you so much!  
> You guys are seriously the best!  
> Thanks for all the comments as well, I got super inspired for this fic! And even though it was shorter than I wanted, it felt really organic to stop where I did.  
> Don’t worry about the little angst in this chapter, the next one will be super duper fluffy, because our boys deserve it!  
> One of my classes is done for the semester, but i do have a 4 page paper to write in a few days, so wish me luck! And after this week i’ll have a lot more free time to update this and my other fic. I also have the inkling to write a couple other bitty bone fics, so comment if you think I should write and post them too.  
> Thanks again for reading this long speal, i appreciate the fuck out of each and every one of you! See you soon!


	11. A trip to the park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finishing the work week Lulu takes everyone to the park!

The rest of the week went smoothly. Her coworkers aww’ed at the boys outfits that while changed from suits to dresses to a mix of the two. The boys settled down into the routine with a blessed ease. Introductions even went better than Lulu would have guessed. 

On wednesday she took them to one of her older but sweetest coworkers on the 10 floor. Linda opened the door and cooed at the two. Papyrus bounded into the office and Sans stayed in Lulu’s arms but wasn’t as shut off as he had been the last two days. 

“It’s nice to officially meet you two darlings,” Linda said as she shook Papyrus little hand and waved at Sans. 

Linda had grown children of her own and a grandchild on her way. She was a senior member in being a lawyer in family court cases. She was a shining individual. Lulu loved her and she was a definite mom figure in most of the building. 

“IT IS VERY NICE TO MEET YOU HUMAN LAWYER LINDA!” 

Lulu had told the boys about her on the ride up. She had some cases to bring up to the floor and decided this was a good place to start with introductions. How relaxed the boys were seemed to echo this. 

Linda’s grin was soft. Kindness shone in her pale blue eyes surrounded by her weathered crows feet. She laughed softly, a motherly sound that relaxed Lulu to her center. “My, my, what a polite little skeleton. You are dressed very handsomely today.”

Indeed he was. Gray suit with a red vest and matching tie. Black dress shoes. The whole nine yards. Sans was also dressed just as sharply dressed. Dress shirt and navy blue vest. He wore a matching navy skirt and white leggings and navy flats. It was an adorable combo. 

Lulu constantly cooed over how cute her boys were. It was almost unfair to her heart, being in a constant state of mush. 

They stayed for several minutes as Linda coaked Papyrus and then Sans into talking about their favorite things and hobbies. If Lulu had to guess they would receive a homemade gift from her sometime in the near future. The boys would love them. 

The next day on floor six after dropping off needed files Lulu took them to Stephen’s office. He was a bit more energetic, but was an older brother to several younger siblings. She felt he was another safe bet to introduce the boys to. 

“Hey Lulu! What can I do for you?”

“Hey Stevie! The boys and I wanted to stop by and say hi for a bit.”

He stood from his desk and came over, blonde hair styled back and blue eyes bright and cheerful. His brown suit was well fitted and sharp. He had always been a good coworker and friend to Lulu for the last few years. He always gushed about his family and Lulu found it endearing. 

“I had heard you recently became a mother, congrats girl!” He crouched down to Papyrus’ level. “Hello there! My name is Stephen Smith, or you can call me Stevie. It’s very nice to meet you!”

Papyrus vibrated with excitement, then ran forward and bagan to talk excitedly. About his action figures and books and fluffy bunny and Lulu’s work here and how happy he was to be with the best mama in the world. It made Lulu flush happily. 

Seeing Papyrus so happy Sans eased up and even let himself be lowered to the floor to stand by his brother. He chipped in his opinion every once in a while and Stevie was patient and genuinely happy to listen and respond to the boys. 

Sans was actually relaxed. His smile true and his shoulders slumped. It put Lulu’s soul at ease to see him actually relaxed towards someone. It was more than a success. 

They stayed for well over a half hour before Stevie had to return to his work. Lulu definitely needed to return to work, but if it was for the boys she could put it off for a bit. 

Later that night they went back to the monster doctor to get a check up. She told Lulu that they were readily on their way to getting better. They were getting stronger and their souls and hp were growing by the day. 

Carrying that good note into friday they finished off the week with it bustling a bit more around the building than it had all week. The boys were very well behaved and stayed tucked behind Lulu with their activities and school books Lulu had ordered last week. 

Papyrus would pop up and chat with the more friendly people that came in, and coworkers that hung around for their breaks. He was quickly becoming a favorite throughout the building. 

Now it was saturday. 

Not wanting to overwhelm the boys, but have them go out and do something other than work, Lulu was taking them to the local park. It was one of the last few sunny days of fall, and she was going to put it to good use! 

“Okay boys! Let’s clean up breakfast and get ready to go out!”

They looked at her with a mix of confusement. 

“...but…”

“WE DON’T HAVE WORK TODAY.”

“That’s right!” Lulu smiled as she scooped up their plates from a full breakfast. 

“...then… where are we going?” Sans asked beginning to look anxious. 

“To the park!” Lulu kept smiling to reassure him. “It’s a place that had lots of grass and trees and places to play. We’re going to go out and have fun, no work, no worries!”

With that Papyrus was all for it. Bounding and jumping all throughout the apartment. Sans got a little twinkle in his eye lights and a happy grin grew on his face. 

Breakfast was cleaned up quickly. Even Sans helped dry with actual enthusiasm. It was endearing as they chatted to each other about what they would see and what they would do, and if they could take any of their toys. 

Of course they could. She would wait for them to ask, but she wouldn’t deny them taking their toys. 

Lulu clapped her hands softly to get their attention. “Perfect! Thank you for helping clean up, let’s go get ready and then we can go!” 

Papyrus swung his legs and hopped off the counter, running into the bedroom with an excited “NYEH-HEH-HEH!!”

Sans waited to be set down before running off after his brother. Aww they were too adorable. 

Lulu followed them into the room and saw both of them burried in their drawers, fishing out their favorite outfits. “Don’t forget to dress warm, it’s still a little chilly out there.” Lulu gently reminded them as she pulled open her closet and grabbed a plain shirt and a thick sweater to pull over it. 

Pulling on knee high socks and some jeans then fetching out a jacket, just in case. Lulu then turned back to the boys and burst out laughing. Their clothes were shrew about and they were in a heated discussion on what they should wear.

She then moved over and helped them dress in some warm sweatpants long sleeved shirts and their sweaters. Papyrus immediately wrapped the red scarf around his neck and ran to put on his red boots. Sans scuttled after him trying to look casual and not super excited. 

Lulu chuckled to herself and made her way to the kitchen where she quickly made some sandwiches, gathered a few containers of fruit and filled thermos’ with hot chocolate and soup. She put them all in a large lunch bag and grabber another messenger bag for the boys’ toys. 

In the living room the boys had their arms full with what they said had to go with them, if it was ok. Lulu laughed and said it was and they finished packing and headed to the door. 

The boys were almost vibrating with excitement. A happy grin almost made Lulu’s cheeks hurt. 

Now finally ready to go they locked up the apartment and the boys bounced by the elevator doors as they waited for it to arrive. Sans was happy just chatting to his brother and didn’t ask to be picked up. Lulu felt a little conflicted. She liked carrying them, but was also happy with this bit of progress. 

Out on the street Sans held her hand and kept his other tightly on his brother who was still bouncing from excitement. It was only a few blocks away so they didn’t have to ride the bus, but Lulu did not want them getting lost. 

Arriving at the gates the boys let out gasps at the green grass and the red and orange trees. It was a very pretty sight. Lulu loved the fall season. 

“Okay let’s go find a spot then you guys can go play.” 

“OKAY!”

“ok!”

They ran alongside Lulu. They doubled back every few feet they got ahead but their eyes were sparkling with that childlike joy that Lulu was thrilled to see. 

They moved away from the cluster of trees and jogging paths that were on the farther right side of the park, and more towards the playgrounds, fountains, and park benches and tables. Already there were several families, mostly human with one or two rabbit monster families. 

It was rare to see monsters this far from Ebbott, but their integration seemed to be going well, despite the occasional speciesist protest. Lulu’s firm even helped a few cases for destruction of property when they had first started moving into the city. 

There was an empty table between one human family and a monster one, so Lulu easily steered her boys towards it. They had stuck closer now that there were more people and children around. But the shrill laughter began to draw them back out to gazing at the playground. 

All set up at the bench the boys dug around in the messenger bag until Sans pulled out his model space shuttle, and Papyrus pulled out his fluffy bunny. “Go on, have fun, and play nice. If anyone tries to take your toys remember you can say no and I’ll be right here.”

With a final reassuring grin the two ran off into the mess of children. 

Lulu watched as the bunny monster kids easily accepted them into their group. Sans was still a little hesitant, but one bunny with dark green fur gestured at his space shuttle and he was off, grin wide and gesturing. The bunny also seemed to get excited and the two wandered off. 

Several minutes passed, and then Lulu felt a presence approach from the bunny family’s side. She turned and smiled at a pale pink bunny that looked like the mother of the group. “Hello!” She greeted brightly. 

The mother looked relieved and smiled back, “Hello! I just wanted to come introduce myself as it seems our children are getting along splendidly.”

Lulu scooted over and gestured for the bunny mother to join her. “Yes it does! I’m so glad they’re able to make friends and break out of their shells.”

The bunny monster hummed her agreement as she sat down. “How long have you been their mother?”

Lulu sighed, “Not long, unfortunately. Just two weeks. I was able to rescue them from a...less capable human.”

The mother nodded, a matching grim look on her face. “I may have expected as much, their souls are not as bright as bitty babies usually are at their age. Their quite big too.” Lulu nodded. “They are very happy and loved by you, that I can easily tell. Your souls resonate together.” 

Lulu flushed happily at the comment. She laughed, “Well thank you! I’m happy to hear that. I honestly don’t know much about monsters, bittys, or souls very much, but I do my best with making sure their happy and healthy.”

The bunny mother places her warm fuzzy paw on Lulu’s leg and patted it. It was a very motherly gesture that made Lulu’s soul sing. “Well you are doing a wonderful job.”

Lulu grinned at the mother and glanced back to see Papyrus running and playing tag with not only the bunny monster kids, but a few human children had joined in too. Sans was off to the side, a human boy had joined him and the green bunny and they looked enraptured as Sans gestured and moved his space shuttle around. 

“Oh!” Lulu snapped up, “where are my manners! My name is Lulu, and it’s a pleasure to meet you!” She held out her hand towards the mother. 

“Likewise! My name is Mother Hoppy!”

The two mothers grinned at each other, then both turned with a start at a shout that rang out over the whole playground. A human father was beginning to storm over to Sans. 

Lulu leapt to her feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you soo much for the 133 kudos. Its blowing my mind, holy shit!  
> I cant apologize enough for taking so long. Moving was crazy and finishing up my semester in school has been killin me, also depression can go fuck itself, because nope to that hoe.  
> Either way you have all been so fuckin amazing! Thanks for stickin around and reading this totally self indulgent work, i appreciate it. Its been the longest work i’ve ever written so far. So thanks again for inspiring this lazy ass! 
> 
> Oh! I just set up a tumblr account, so you can bug me there!  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/archiveyourobsession


	12. Idol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tension at the park shows Papyrus just how much of a hero Mama Lulu really is.

Papyrus froze at the sound of the man’s shout from across the park. He sounded angry. It made Papyrus’ soul freeze. 

The park was gone. He was back in the apartment. The man was towering above him, his eyes were red, his soul was cold, and his breath was rancid. 

Sans was there. Whole body trembling as he stood in front of Papyrus. It had been almost a month since they ate and their bodies were barely holding together. Still his brother stood in front of him.

Papyrus watched with wide eye sockets as Sans disappeared in front of him. A loud crash to his side and Papyrus saw Sans half buried in a pile of rotting of half eaten garbage. His arms weakly flailed and he stared in panic at Papyrus. His hand clawing in desperation to get back and protect his brother. His eyelight wide and warbled in fear.

“Look at me!” the man snarled. Papyrus’ head snapped back to the towering man. He was waving his hand that he had struck Sans with. Then he brought up the half empty bottle to his mouth and more of that rancid liquid dribbled down his chin. It splattered onto the floor by his feet and Papyrus flinched and shrunk back. The man snarled at that. 

It was the wrong move. 

“Disgusting little monster,” the man snarled. He raised the bottle. Papyrus felt pain, and the air moved around him. Then it was dark. 

He was back in the park. He watched as his Mama Lulu beared down on the man, fire in her eyes. She stopped in from of him and Sans, hands on her hips as she stared the approaching man down. 

“Stop! What the,” her voice dropped but he still heard her threatening whisper, “fuckin hell, is your problem?” 

The man, dark skin, scowling as he marched right up to her, nearly chest to chest and folded his arms. 

Papyrus soul buzzed in fear, his body curling tight together. He glanced over and saw his brother curled up, the same panic and fear radiating from his eye light and soul. He wanted to go over and pull him close but couldn’t move. 

His Mama Lulu didn’t shrink back. She didn’t back down. 

“Your little… monster,” the man spat and he could see how Mama Lulu’s muscles tensed. Anger radiated at her, but he knew it was not directed at him. It was directed at the man who was bearing down on them, jabbing a finger at Sans. “Won’t share his toy with my son!”

Mama Lulu crossed her arms and stuck out her hip. “My son,” she emphasized, “is not under any obligation to share.” She stood straighter and the man seemed to scowl deeper. “Did your child ask or just demand the toy?” 

The man stepped forward trying to scare Mama Lulu, but she did not move. The man bounced back from her. Papyrus watched as a large bunny monster walked up behind Mama Lulu and folded their arms. 

“My daughter informed me that your child tried to steal the toy from her son, mind explaining what the problem is?” 

Another man ran up to the first one’s side and grabbed his arm, “Tyson, babe, please not this again.” He turned to Mama Lulu and the Mama bunny monster. “I’m so sorry about this, we’re working on some things.” He turned back to his husband that was starting to look more embarrassed than angry. 

His arms dropped and Papyrus felt the buzzing in his soul begin to quiet next to the quiet and calm soul of his husband. He rubbed the back of his head, “Sorry. I get really protective over my little boy. I know he can be aggressive. Sorry again, have a nice day.” 

They left, and Papyrus watched as all the tension flow out of Mama Lulu. She turned and the Mama bunny monster hugged her for a moment. Mama Lulu hugged her back then turned and smiled at Papyrus and Sans. He felt his soul and body unclench. He felt tears fall from his sockets as he ran to her, latching onto her soft legs he felt her warmth from her body and soul fill him. 

A small hand grabbed his. It was Sans. 

Papyrus turned and pulled his brother into a hug. Their bones rattled against each other and he felt Mama Lulu pick them up. His soul called out to his brother, and to hers. They both responded and his soul was finally calming. The dark apartment faded from his mind and instead he was at the park, with his new friends, his brother, and Mama Lulu. He was good. He was ok. He was safe. His Mama was here to protect him. His own hero, always there for him. 

Papyrus wanted to get stronger. He wanted to become a hero just like her. 

He looked up and Mama Lulu was smiling at him. He smiled back and she wiped away his tears. “You were so brave, thanks for staying with me sweetie!”

Papyrus shook his head, “YOU WERE THE HERO MAMA! YOU SAVED US AGAIN!”

Sans hand tightened on his and he mumbled from where his face was pressed into Mama Lulu’s shoulder. Papyrus could feel his brother’s soul calm and settle. It made his all the more brighter. He knew that their souls had never been this calm and bright. Mama Lulu had saved them, Papyrus knew that he would not be here if she had not saved them. If that fall had not killed him then the man would have. 

He told Mama Lulu this and he watched as her eyes clouded with tears and her soul sang for them. His soul rang back and he wrapped himself up in her arms until it was time to leave. He clung to her as she picked up their things. They held on until they got home. 

Even then they held onto her. She settled them onto the couch and put on one of Papyrus favorite movies’ Coco. He loved all the skeletons and their families. He slowly unwound himself from her. He slid down onto the couch and cuddled against her. 

He held onto his brother’s hand as he slowly slumped onto Mama Lulu’s lap. Sans curled into a ball, face pressed into Mama Lulu’s stomach, clutching onto her sweater in one hand, and holding Papyrus’ hand in the other. He was close to sleep. He needed it. Papyrus would permit this laziness as he felt like he could sleep. 

Mama Lulu then began rubbing his head and back in soothing stoakes and he magic rumbled happily. He leaned into her touch, soul happy at the contact. 

So they spent the rest of the day like that. Until Mama Lulu declared they needed to make dinner. Sans was fast asleep, and it took some time to pry his hand from her clothes, but he was then curled up under a throw blanket. Papyrus made sure to tuck him in tight and press a kiss to his skull. “MUAH!” 

Mama Lulu smiled at him and took his hand to walk to the kitchen, “Want to help me make dinner? I can teach you how stir food in the skillet.” 

Papyrus gasped in happiness. Mama Lulu was letting him do the adult cooking! 

“I WOULD LOVE TO LEARN MAMA LULU!”

“Good! Because I know you’re going to be one of the best little chef’s!”

Papyrus really wanted to be bigger. He wanted to be the biggest, best chef ever!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, sorry for the long wait. Both my jobs just have been killing me. I have a break for a bit and will try to update more, but no actual promises.   
> Thank you so much for all the kudos and comments, they really make my day!   
> I don't know why I struggle with Papyrus POV so much, but hey hopefully this was ok.   
> I really appreciate you all reading this, and I don't wanna give up on this little story. I'm hoping it will pan out to around 30-40 chapters.


	13. Anticipation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mother Hoppy invited Lulu and the boys out swimming. The anticipation is high!

Lulu kept in contact with Mother Hoppy during the next week, and they had scheduled a play date at a recreational center’s pool. Her children had been taking swimming classes lately and had invited Lulu and her boys to the outing. Lulu, of course, happily accepted. She was quickly growing fond of Mother Hoppy, or Hoppy as she had insisted she called her after a few phone calls. 

The boys were excited when Lulu explained to them that the swimming pool was like a gigantic bathtub meant for playing in, rather than bathing. In their enthusiasm they went back to the mall to pick out swimming gear and toys. 

They bought a few swim trunks, swim shirts, and suits of varying design and color for the boys and Lulu picked out a flattering bikini and a more conservative two piece. She wanted to check with Hoppy to see what was more appropriate for this occasion. She was still adjusting to the parameters of motherhood, and didn’t want to be a bad role model. 

Fretting aside, Lulu and the boys had a great time out shopping and remained excited for the rest of the week. 

Work was hectic that week. A large car crash sent a lot of people to their office. A delivery truck driver was having a very bad day. Never text and drive. It’ll save everyone a lot of trouble. 

They left Thursday, after Lulu’s dad convinced her to take friday off and have an extended weekend. She protested, but Sans had given her a look that made her cave. Papyrus had learned the puppy-dog-eyes from his appointed older brother, and Sans was a master. 

She knew it would come back to bite her in the butt later, especially if they kept using it. She was too much of a sucker. 

So the boys, thrilled at having more time at home. Papyrus voiced some protest. He had liked helping Lulu at work. He would go on “missions” to run paperwork up the elevator to the designated floors. The happy color on his face when returned to Lulu’s praise made him a very eager helper. 

So the boys easily double-teamed her with puppy-dog-eyes and she took them to a mom and pop italian place, and got gelato afterwards. They boys loved it, and the owners fell in love with them, presenting them with fresh made bread to take home. On the house. 

Flustered Lulu thanked them for their kindness, but the wife, who served as a sweet hostess waved her and the boys off. Walking home it was Sans that safeguarded the fresh-made bread. He was practically purring against warm loaf, leaning against Lulu as Papyrus held her free hand and skipped alongside her. 

When they got home they all had a piece of the still warm bread, then went through their nightly routine. The boys more subdued and happy, easily sliding into their pj’s with happy and half-lidded contentment. For the first time that week they all fell asleep easily. 

The next morning they woke up at the same time, Lulu still wanting to keep to a schedule. But instead of getting ready for work they had a more extravagant breakfast and the boys watched children shows off of netflix while still in their pj’s. 

They lounged until early afternoon before Lulu took them all to the park. Hoppy wasn’t there, but the park was still sparsely populated, so the boys’ trepidation faded quickly and they ran off, bright grins and laughter bursting freely from them. 

They returned spent and sunk into bed, clean, happy, and excited for the next day. Papyrus stirred early, too early. Both Lulu and Sans protested, being subjected to Papyrus lecture of laziness. Lulu coaxed him to rest for another half hour by wrapping him up in still toasty arms and smothering him in kisses. 

Lulu was then shaken awake by both brothers close to an hour later. The fact that Sans was this excited spurred Lulu into a laughing fit that was broken up due to being shaken. She turned and picked up both boys, smothering them in kisses and crawling out of bed with them protesting to the affection. 

Their breakfast went by, all three bubbling with excitement. Finished the boys hurriedly helped wash the dishes before bolting off to the bedroom. Laughing she followed after. 

A hint of nerves struck her low in the gut and churned uncomfortably. She brushed it off, but it only settled into the background. Instead she focused on getting the boys ready. 

Papyrus decided on a bright red suit that had a fluffy tutu attached. Sans chose dark blue trunks and a white swim shirt. Lulu dressed them in normal outfits and packed all their suits in a bag. Hoppy indicated getting lunch after so she made sure that they could change afterwards. 

After that the boys helped her pack all the swimming toys they wanted. She also packed a hand pump for all the inflatables. She did not have iron lungs. 

Bouncing at the door once everything was ready Lulu gathered her phone, keys, and made sure everything was turned off, they left. Lulu let Sans lock the door, and Papyrus tested it. 

They made their way across town to the rec center just before noon. Papyrus chattering his excitement in between groaning at puns Sans would throw out. 

With an excited gasp Papyrus bounced, pointed, and exclaimed, “THERE THEY ARE!”

Hoppy was waiting out front with almost half a dozen little rabbit monster children, ages and fur colors varied. All bouncing around in excitement. Hoppy however, was the picture of calm. A rock in the sea of excited children. 

Lulu was honestly impressed. Her respect for the mother grew immensely. 

Sans and Papyrus rushed to join the children, both babbling away with the accepting kids. 

Hoppy stepped out of the surging kids and wrapped Lulu up into the softest, and warmest hug. Despite the layers Lulu felt the warmth from Hoppy sink right down into her heart, and she felt warm inside and out. 

“How are you my dear?” Hoppy hummed as she pulled back. 

Lulu realized then that the hug was a little too long to be normal. Her face went hot and she stuttered out “I-I’m good! The boys and I are great!”

Hoppy chuckled good naturedly at her embarrassment. They both then turned when another soft feminine voice called for Hoppy. 

A dark, forest green bunny monster, who’s fur glittered in the noon day light waved at Hoppy, affection clear in her eyes. She held a fist full of bands and waved them towards Lulu and Hoppy. Her eyes landed on Lulu and an excited gasp sounded from her before Lulu was smothered in another fluffy hug. She could barely make out their rambling.

“Oh my stars!! You’re the cute little human mother my dear Hoppy was going on about! Oh her description pales in comparison to how adorable you are! Oh sweetie! I just wanna wrap you up and never let you go! Hoppy! Hoppy darling I want to keep her! Can we!?”

Lulu didn’t struggle, but was soon freed as Hoppy pulled her out of the sparkling bunny monster’s grasp. 

“Glitter, my sweet! You cannot try to adopt every cute human mother you see!”

Hanging from Hoppy’s arms Lulu watched as Glitter’s ears drooped and she put on the most adorable pouting face. Quivering rabbit nose and all. Lulu felt Hoppy huff in annoyance before finally setting Lulu down. She wagged a finger at the pouting rabbit, entering a full lecture mode. 

A young bunny came to rest at Lulu side as they watched the two adult monsters antics. She turned and a pale green child with a pink muzzle and stomach glanced at Lulu as she gestured towards the two. “They always like that.”

The young monster sighed with more weight that Lulu thought possible. “Yeah…” the child drawled before placing two digits into their mouth and whistling a long sharp note. 

The adults stopped, looking towards the monster child who was now folding their arms and tapping their foot impatiently. 

The two rabbits looked embarrassed and Glitter finally remembered the bands in her hands. “Oh!” She exclaimed holding a paw to her face. “I got the bands for everyone. Children come here!” 

The children obeyed with surprisingly no fuss, each sticking an arm out for Glitter to wrap a band around. Glitter and Hoppy helped each other then, Hoppy held out 3 more arm bands. Lulu looked at her confused. 

Hoppy shook her head and pulled Lulu forward and wrapped a band around her wrist. Then it clicked.

“Oh Hoppy! You didn’t need to!”

Hoppy covered her hand and patted it, a rush of affection filling Lulu. Glitter came up beside her and grabbed Lulu’s other hand and patted it. It seemed both of their eyes were filled with affection and Lulu was slightly overwhelmed. She didn’t pull away, honestly enjoying the warm atmosphere they wrapped her in. 

“We wanted to,” Glitter spoke softly, patting her hand a final time and gesturing Sans and Papyrus forward before securely wrapping their bands around their tiny wrists. 

The were swarmed by the kids again and Hoppy gently pulled Lulu into the building behind the excited children being directed by Glitter. Hoppy pulled Lulu close, not releasing her hand. “Glitter really wanted to spoil you today. It hasn’t been easy finding kind humans. She heard about the boys situation and she is determined to make today great for all of you.”

Lulu was honestly overwhelmed by how kind they were. As much as she wanted to protest, her independence rising in her. She then glanced at the boys, who were both grinning ear to ear. Well… not literally. 

Sans would like that one. 

She looked Hoppy in the eyes, the whites contrasting the dark pupils that were filled with a motherly expression. 

Lulu let out a defeated sigh that turned into a genuine laugh. These two were too much for her. 

She leaned into Hoppy and nodded. “Thank you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look! I’m not dead! 
> 
> God I may cry with how supportive you’ve all been! Motivation has been lacking, but also that personal project of mine has been a bit more consuming. Once i make actual results with it I’ll tell y’all more, but im crazy excited for it to start getting together. 
> 
> Time has also been a little tough, my 2nd job has been giving me less hours, so bills are super tight this month, and since I dropped my 3rd job so i’ll probably pick up more hours from my first job....yayyyy... next months should be better, and im still determimed to finish this! So this shall not be the last you see of me!! Ok, venting done. 
> 
> Seriously you guys are the best! Thank you soooo much for all the kudos and comments! 
> 
> Anyway! Here’s some teeth rotting fluffy! Who doesnt like gay mom antics! *eyebrow wiggle*


End file.
